Mi propia vida SasuSaku!
by Alexiitah
Summary: Sasuke es un chico un tanto popular, su padre fallecio en un viaje de negocios y vive con su madre...Siempre fue sobervio, pero kien pensaria que se encontraria con una chika que ha sufrido algo peor y que ambos se sostendran...
1. Cap 1 La niñita

Bueno aski esta lo q vendria ser mi Primer fanfic oficial SasuSaku, se llama [Mi propia vida*] espero que les guste =D

Cap. 1 La "niñita"

-Otro año….-suspire levantándome de mi cama

Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, estudiante del 4to año de secundaria, tengo 16…Aunque creo que eso es lo que importa menos ¿verdad? tengo un hermano mayor universitario de 22 años Itachi Uchiha, nunca me lleve bien con el, ni siquiera de pequeños cuando mi padre aun seguía vivo; me acuerdo que el siempre era el que insistía en que mi hermano y yo nos lleváramos bien. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 13, mi madre quedo devastada, hasta ahora no lo puede superar. Mi hermano y yo podemos lidiar con el problema aunque en el fondo en verdad lo extrañamos.

Hoy era mi primer "gran" día en 4to de secundaria, en la escuela Konoha…Mi mejor amigo Naruto Uzumaky, es hiperactivo de naturaleza pero en verdad es un gran tipo, te acostumbras a su contagiosa felicidad. Se podría decir que somos los "populares", pero solo es una clase social escolar la cual no me importa.

Baje las escaleras, mi madre ya había preparado el desayuno, me quería decir algo desde hace unos días, solo que no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Buenos días hijo- me saludo, sonriendo con aquella típica alegría maternal, no me quejo, mi madre es la mejor.

-Buenos días-me senté y agarre una tostada, mi madre se volteo y coloco una taza de café a mi costado…Suspire, su cara denotaba preocupación e impaciencia, algo me quería decir

-Bueno veras hijo…Quisiera que hoy vengas lo mas temprano posible…

-Cual es la prisa?- pregunte sin ser maleducado, ahora que me esperara…

-Pues bueno…unos amigos de tu padre – hizo una pausa, al parecer sus ojos se perdieron en una fracción de segundo, como ya dije antes, mi madre aun no supera la perdida de mi padre, aunque eso haya sucedido hace mucho - … Van a venir y además me dijeron que van a traer a una chica de tu edad para que conozcas…-enmarque una ceja, espero que esto no tenga nada que ver para escoger prometida - No lo malinterpretes hijo, tu sabes que yo , en la parte sentimental, voy a dejar que elijas a tu prometida, pero quisiera que la conozcas, según me dijeron ella perdió a sus padres en un accidente y vive con sus tíos, quienes son los que van a venir hoy, ella vivía en una ciudad un tanto apartada de aquí y es nueva…así que quisiera que den un paseo para que conozca la ciudad…eso es todo…-finalizo ¿eso era todo? esperaba algo mas…no lo se…mas "importante", pero no le di vueltas al asunto.

-Como quieras…ahora creo que se me hace tarde…hasta la tarde – agarre mi maleta y comencé a dirigirme al marco de la puerta – Madre… no ocultes tus verdaderos sentimientos…yo ya lo supere…ahora es tu turno…- cerré la puerta…y detrás de la misma sentí un sollozo; no quería hacerla sentir triste, pero en verdad necesitaba decírselo…Ella siempre trato de ser fuerte todo este tiempo, pero ya era suficiente, se estaba haciendo daño a ella misma. Mi odioso hermano pasó con su deportivo del año frente a la casa.

-Buena suerte en tu primer día "hermanito" – otra ves se burlaba de mi, solo suspire y me encamine a la gran institución…estaba a tan solo a 5 o 6 cuadras…Siempre me ha gustado llegar temprano.

Como ese, y todos los días por cierto, veía atentamente a todas las personas que estaban cerca de mi, al parecer a la mayoría le intimidaba mi mirada…eso no me importaba…Pasaban todas las personas de siempre, niños pequeños en su ómnibus, adultos hiendo a trabajar, mujeres con sus hijos, y siempre unas colegialas de los grados inferiores susurrando a mis espaldas y riéndose entre ellas, que molestia…Pero vi a una persona diferente…Sus rasgos eran difíciles de ignorar…Cabello rosa arriba de los hombros…Ojos de un verde intenso y piel clara…También es importante recalcar que tenia un buen cuerpo…Definitivamente una persona difícil de ignorar, se movía de un lado a otro con una elegancia única y una seguridad indescriptible, pero se notaba que era algo distraída. Comenzó a cruzar la calle, pero al parecer la muy torpe no se dio cuenta de que un carro iba a velocidad hacia ella, ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan tonto? Maldita sea mi buen juicio de las cosas y mi maldita conciencia….Prácticamente volé hacia aquella "chica", la agarre de la cintura y ambos caimos en el pavimento de la otra acera mientras el auto pasaba por donde casi atropellaban a la torpe esa…Me encontraba encima de ella ¿Qué rayos me pasa? me levante y ni siquiera le di el privilegio de ser levantada por mi, y al parecer tampoco lo deseaba, pues se paro sola, y limpio el uniforme, tenia el mismo que yo…o rayos…Estudiaba en el mismo colegio que yo.

-Gracias…-susurro, aunque lo pude oír, me sonrío.

-Me da igual "niñita"… ¿acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a cruzar calles?- esta bien, quizás me pase un poco con el comentario, pero siempre he tratado así a las chicas que he conocido, y lo tome como si nada. Vi como aquella pelirosa se puso algo pálida, hasta se podría decir que melancólica, pero después adopto una posición de superioridad hacia mi…eso no me gusto nada.

- No te metas en lo que son MIS asuntos familiares! eres un pobre odioso…hubiera preferido que no me hubieras salvado…entupido – me dijo todo esto con una seguridad increíble, ninguna chica me había llamado estupido en todo mi vida, y en especial ninguna me había hablado sin tartamudear. Me dio un choque de hombro a hombro y comenzó a caminar como si nada, con la misma elegancia de antes…Suspire…Y como dije anteriormente, maldita sea mi estupida conciencia y supuesta "caballerosidad"

-Niñita! – la llame, ella solo se detuvo, no se volteo – tenemos el mismo uniforme y eso por deducción significa que vamos a la misma institución…así que quieras o no vamos a tener que tomar el mismo recorrido, ya que solo falta una cuadra para llegar – yo fui acercándome hacia ella, ella seguía sin moverse, tenia una cara seria y llena de sarcasmo, ¿Por qué me metí en esto? – Eres nueva? "niñita" - note como ella entornaba sus ojos y me dio la cara por fin

-Acaso te importa? – me lo dijo en un tono burlesco – Y prefiero que me digan por mi nombre en ves de "niñita" me llamo Haruno Sakura … y tu eres??

- Uchiha…Sasuke – respondí, deseaba ponerla un poco mas colérica – y en que grado vas? "niñita" – logre mi cometido

- Eres insoportable – me respondió caminando a un paso mas rápido que el mío, di una media sonrisa, tenia el dobladillo de su falda doblado, haciendo que pueda ver gran parte de sus formadas piernas…Ella se volteo algo brusca

- ¿Qué tanto miras uchiha? – me miro con furia, casi fulminándome con sus orbes verdes, camine hacia ella y cuando estuve a su costado le susurre en su oído

-Tienes bonitas piernas, haruno – y sin mas retome mi camino, seguro se sonrojaría por aquel comentario... al final siempre salgo victorioso.

Entre a mi salón de clase, al parecer habían remodelado todo, el salón estaba mucho mas grande que de costumbre, di un breve vistazo, ahí estaba Naruto sentado a su costado estaba Hinata, si aun su relación no era formal, cualquiera se daba cuenta que se gustaban el uno a otro. Decidí tomar asiento detrás de el, los asientos eran de 2, así que creo que si alguien nuevo ingresaba se tenia que sentar a mi costado.

-Sasuke teme hasta que por fin llegas – nos saludamos como de costumbre chocando puños - ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

-Tuve algunas molestias de camino y unos problemas que tuve que resolver – era verdad después de todo, la famosa ojiverde se cruzo en mi camino y la tuve que salvar de una muerte segura.

-Tu siempre tan raro – mi compañero se encogió de hombros, y converso de las cosas que realizo en el verano, y los próximos planes en este año escolar, una de ellas era poder aprobar el curdo de geometría el cual siempre reprobaba. Rayos, algo me ardió en el brazo, una raspadura, no era nada profunda, pero sangraba ligeramente, al parecer salvar a aquella niñita me había costado…Sakura…

El profesor entro al aula, y pidio orden, en la puerta se vio una ligera silueta femenina, al parecer una nueva.

-Buenos días alumnos – saludo kakashi, nuestro profesor – Tenemos una nueva estudiante hoy, pasa por favor – la puerta se abrió de pocos, pudiendo ver a la persona detrás de ella claramente

- Hola, soy Haruno Sakura…espero que…-izo una pausa, me parece que estaba dando un vistazo a todos sus futuros "compañeros" y se quedo mirándome…fulminándome con su mirada, yo solo di una media sonrisa – nos llevemos bien – termino con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Muy bien Srta. Haruno, siéntese al costado del Sr. Uchiha para dar comienzo a las clases – Ella con la misma gracia en sus pasos, se sentó a mi lado, y dio un suspiro agotado

-Parece que nos encontramos de nuevo "niñita" – le dije, me daba algo de risa comprimida verla así de molesta, me recosté sobre un brazo y la mire ella se volvió hacia mi

-Pues no es muy agradable que digamos…ah por cierto eres un odioso – dicho esto se volvio a voltear y puso atención a la clase…Es interesante, Al parecer es todo un reto…Sakura…


	2. Cap 2 Los amigos de mi padre

Bueno esta es la conti, la verdad esq esta historia ya la tengo lista, pero la ire najando de pocos, espero que sea de su agrado =D

Cap. 2 Los amigos de mi padre

Por fin toco este timbre, el que anunciaba la salida. Acomode mis cosas y me encamine hacia la puerta tengo que hablar con aquella "niñita". Al parecer ella se había llevado de maravillas con Hinata y Naruto. Y también se desenvolvía bien en el aula de clases. Una flor muy extraña de encontrar, pensaba.

-Sakura…- la llame, ella simplemente se volteo sutilmente.

-Que es lo que quieres uchiha – me dijo, en serio, nunca nadie me había hablado de esa manera

-Ten…-le entregue una carta que apareció "misteriosamente" en su pupitre (o mas bien dicho NUESTRO pupitre) a la hora de receso, lo encontré y lo guarde para entregárselo a la hora de salida, ella pareció sorprendida cuando se lo entregue, me quede mirándola fijamente, ella izo lo mismo, hasta que pareció rendirse y miro el sobre que le acababa de entregar

- Acaso necesitas q te diga que te vayas o que? – Sakura se mostró reacia conmigo, yo solo me encogí de hombros, necesitaba ponerla algo mas nerviosa; me acerque a su oído (con afán de molestarla) y cuando mi boca rozaba con este le dije – pronto admitirás el hecho de que te pongo nerviosa – me volví a enderezar, al parecer logre lo que me propuse, ella estaba algo sonrojada, pero con aquella mirada enojada.

-Sigue soñando Uchiha. – se volteo y camino lentamente, vi como abría el sobre y leía con tranquilidad, sus ojos de repente expresaron susto y desesperación, luego de esto arrugo la carta y la tiro en el bote de basura, se fue. Bueno no es mi estilo espiar a las personas, solo soy observador y algo intuitivo, solo recogí la carta del basurero y la leí con cuidado…Vaya…Interesante…

"Lo nuestro aun no acaba, yo quiero seguir contigo, yo te amo, necesito de tus ojos esmeraldas, necesito de tus caricias…" Muy interesante. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya encaminando a mi casa, después de todo tengo aquella reunión con amigos de mi padre, algo que también será algo incomodo de presenciar…Y que me presenten a otra "niñita" molesta.

Llegue a casa algo retrasado, así que rápidamente salude a mi madre, y subí a mi alcoba a ponerme algo mas decente y quitarme el uniforme. Solo me puse un polo negro y un jean, eso bastaría. Suspire agobiado, el timbre acababa de sonar, escuche a mi mama decir algo como "Bienvenidos" y que numerosas voces entraban a la sala y se acomodaban, no me apresure, me acomode un poco mi cabello y baje lentamente las escaleras. Primero vi a dos personas sentadas en el sofá de la sala…y mientras bajaba la vi…sentada con un vestido algo escotado rosa palo…con las piernas cruzadas…aquellos ojos esmeralda y su cabello rosado eran inconfundibles…HAruno Sakura estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de MI casa.

-TU! – Sakura se levanto de un salto, al parecer estaba sorprendida...yo solo enarque una ceja

-También es un gusto verte Sakura – agregue sarcásticamente, no podía lucir como un estupido delante de los amigos de mi padre, así que decidí ser lo mas cordial y educado posible…al menos hasta que me quede a solas con la "niñita".

-Así que ya se conocían?? – pregunto mi madre, con una bandeja de bocaditos en una mano

-Algo así…Ella es nueva en mi escuela…-agregue, lo mas tranquilo posible, al parecer la única que estaba haciendo el ridículo ahí era Sakura

-Lastimosamente…-mufo ella entre dientes, aguante una risa reprimida, parecía una niña de 5 años haciendo berrinches…

"Me da igual niñita…¿acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a cruzar calles?"

Ahora ya entendía el porque de su reacción…Yo había insultado a sus difuntos padres, en verdad se estaba haciendo la fuerte, pero lo que pasaba era que aun sentía el dolor de su perdida…Por eso ella lo trataba así, bueno cualquiera, si ella hubiera mencionado algo así de mi padre la hubiera tratado tan o peor que ella me estaba tratando a mi. Suspire…creo que tendría que ser algo mas amable desde ahora…

-Sakura…-la llame, ella se giro a verme – Mi madre me comento que no conocías la ciudad ¿deseas dar un paseo conmigo? – le extendí la mano, no podría estar seguro si ella me perdonaría, pero al menos quisiera hacerle saber mis propios pensamientos y tratar de entender los suyos.

-No tengo de otra – extendió su mano y la agarro con la mía, el contacto de su piel era algo…Mágico…Era tan suave y tersa, me sentía diferente, aunque mi expresión seguía siendo la misma en mi exterior…Sentía una especia de calor. Ella me miro de repente, muy fijamente, como si tratara de atravesarme con su mirada, y lo estaba consiguiendo…Rompí esas miradas

- Ya vuelvo madre – me despedí de mi madre, y encamine, aun de la mano, a Sakura a la puerta, escuche el grito de mi madre diciendo que nos divirtiéramos.

-A donde me llevas Uchiha? – me pregunto que, al igual que yo, dio un suspiro de molestia, la observe detenidamente en la noche, llevaba un vestido rosa hasta las rodilla y unos sandalias de tacón plateadas, aquel vestido resaltaba su figura…Aun seguíamos de la mano, y no es porque yo no quisiera si no que…aquel contacto, era algo nuevo para mi.

-Será una sorpresa- me limite a decir, llevándola de la mano por la calle. No podía entender lo que me pasaba cuando estaba cerca…una chica tan frágil tratando de ser fuerte. Caminamos cerca de 15 minutos pasando por edificios y tiendas nocturnas, aquel barrio era muy elegante, la estaba llevando a un parque con vista al mar, quizás ahí tengamos un poco mas de privacidad para poder hablar acerca de…nuestros padres…

Al llegar nos sentamos en un banco, mire al cielo un momento, era luna llena… Se veía hermosa…En cierto modo mirar al cielo nocturno me tranquiliza, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará.

-Te lleve acá, para conversar de algo en particular – le dije, tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, el viento alboroto un poco mi cabello negro, di un sonoro suspiro, tratando de hacerle comprender lo frustrado que me sentía, ella me miro de reojo, seguía mirando absorta el mar – Sobre nuestros padres – me di cuenta de que ella volteo bruscamente su cabeza, mirándome de forma sorpresiva pero a la ves dura, ¿Cómo podía demostrar tanta seguridad?

-Tú… ¿Lo sabes? – me pregunto, era mas que obvio que lo sabia, pero igual la mire con cierta paciencia…Ella y yo habíamos pasado casi por lo mismo, en cierto modo la comprendía…me acerque un poco mas a ella y la agarre de la mano otra ves…la apreté

-No es necesario ocultar que mi padre tubo el mismo final…por mas cruel que suene…Tu y yo sufrimos la misma perdida, aquel dolor no desaparece fácilmente…y además te debo una disculpa…-ella abrió aun mas sus ojos – No tenia ni idea que tu eras la chica que conocería hoy, que perdió a sus padres en un accidente…-la mire…por primera ves la vi con la cabeza gacha, como si intentara reprimir un llanto, y en efecto eso era lo que hacia ¿Por qué cargaba con todo este peso sola?... Cuando yo perdí a mi padre también me dolió pero…lo pude superar con ayuda de mi madre y, aunque me sea desagradable admitirlo, también con la ayuda de mi hermano mayor… - Sakura … - le susurre quedito poniendo mi frente con la suya, ella estaba con los ojos lagrimosos, pero aun así no lloraba…fue algo que me conmovió – No reprimas lo que tu corazón siente… a fin de cuentas aun sufres por la perdida – al parecer mis palabras surgieron efecto en ella, comenzó a llorar… lloro y lloro, pero algo que no me esperaba era su "reacción", ella se aferro con fuerza a mi pecho, arrugando mi polo con sus manos y siguió así, no se soltaba… Una de mis manos se estiro en contra de mi voluntad y se situó en su espalda, mi otra mano siguió su ejemplo y pronto nos unimos en un abrazo, en el cual la necesidad de tenerla aun mas cerca de mi cuerpo hizo que la apretara mas contra mi, haciendo que ella quede completamente erguida en mi pecho, descansando su cabeza en mi hombro…Por amor a todo lo q es sagrado, ( esta frase la saque del libro sol de media noche de stephanie meyer, una frase dicha por Edward que me encanto y la quise poner xD) aquel contacto era indescriptible…Una mezcla de sentimientos me invadieron, uno de ellos aquella alegría… le levante el mentón y le sonreí…No era una sonrisa sarcástica como la mayoría de mis sonrisas, era una sonrisa llena de comprensión…Era mi verdadera sonrisa

-Aun sigues siendo molesta – admití, ella me miro algo enojada, pero por sus lagrimas no se hacia notar, con uno de mis dedos le limpie las lagrimas – pero eres una muy linda molestia … Sakura…

-Tu sigues siendo un gran odioso… Sasuke… - ella sonrío, por primera ves la oí decir mi nombre, nos separamos y la tome de la mano…

-Vamos…sigamos paseando – le dije, mientras ella seguía mirándome aun sonriendo…Conversamos de temas variados, desde el colegio hasta nuestras vidas…O cosas superfluas, todo era tan natural que hasta olvide que hace tan solo 1 día la conocía, pero era como si toda mi vida estuviera esperándola…ya eran las 11 de la noche…Sakura estaba temblando un poco, en verdad su vestido era demasiado escotado… le mi casaca, que le quedo algo grande, pero se veía bien en ella, algo… Provocadora diría yo. La lleve a su casa, ella se despidió de mi con un fugaz adiós con la mano.

-Sasuke…- me llamo al estar frente a su puerta – Gracias por todo…

-Cuando quieras te puedo volver a abrazar – me burle, me gustaba verla sonrojada o inquieta era algo…fascinante…

-No me refiero a eso – me dijo, tratando disimular cierto nerviosismo, el cual si percibí – Es decir, el hecho de que a tu lado no me siento sola en este mundo, y que compartimos un propio dolor – la quede mirando y enmarque una ceja – Suena algo sádico ¿no lo crees? pero eso me hace sentir algo mas aliviada

- Hasta mañana, Sakura – me despedí – Gracias también – sin mas que decir di media vuelta, sentí como ella no apartaba su mirada de mi, sonreí a medias, esta noche había sido una de las mejores de mi vida. Interesante…Esa es la palabra que describe a Haruno Sakura


	3. Cap 3 Descubrimientos

Cap. 3 Descubrimientos

Me levante demasiado temprano…eran simplemente las 6 am, las clases comenzarían a las 8…Mi madre estaba de viaje de negocios y mi hermano se había ido de "supuesta excursión de estudios" yo me encontraba completamente solo, era algo que disfrutaba mi soledad y privacidad. Me levante de la cama, ya había perdido completamente el sueño; ya había pasado 2 semanas desde la salida con Sakura en el parque, hoy era otra ves lunes…Otra semana de escuela, en la que Sakura se pudo integrar con mucha facilidad. Me vestí y decidí desayunar en una cafetería cercana al instituto, seria algo mas practico y rápido comer por ahí. Sin más que decir, agarre mi mochila y llaves y Salí. Caminaba en silencio y mirando los rostros de las personas…Algo de lo que me he dado cuenta últimamente es que los sentimientos de las personas se ven reflejados en sus expresiones…Pero solo conocía una persona con la cual sus sentimientos no concordaban con su expresión o forma de ser… La "niñita"...Sonreí de lado al recordar como le decía cuando la conocí… Los sentimientos de las personas son tan vulnerables e inseguros…nunca se sabe cuando van a cambiar…

Entre a la pequeña, pero acogedora, cafetería… Me senté en un lugar algo adentrado de la misma, buscando privacidad, la camarera tomo mi orden de un café, esa camarera me miraba con coquetería y hasta sonreía de mas… Que insoportable…

-Al parecer todas las chicas se mueren por ti Sasuke – una voz a mi espalda, aquella dulce voz era tan reconocible, y el inconfundible olor a cerezo también

- TODAS, aunque algunas no quieran admitirlo – la mire con cara juguetona, si ella quería jugar con fuego no podía asegurarle que no salga quemada, ella se sentó al frente mío con un jugo de naranja entre sus manos – Que te trae a estas horas, casualmente en el mismo lugar que yo – le pregunte mientras daba un sorbo a mi café

- No creas que te sigo – me advirtió normal – Solo quería un desayuno rápido sin necesidad de esfuerzo – me sonrió, y dio otro sorbo a su jugo – Y no podía dormir

-Pesadillas?- le pregunte, algo curiosos a decir verdad

-Quizás…unos ojos negros como la noche me perturbaban en cada una de mis pesadillas – se rió, era una risa limpia, pulcra sin exageraciones…algo melodioso…la mire y sonreí con mi mirada sarcástica…Con ella siempre me divertía, era algo inevitable…La comencé a observar detenidamente mientras ella miraba hacia la calle, vi que su muñeca estaba vendada, y que cierta hinchazón se hacia notable, como si no se tratara de un simple golpe accidental, si no de un apretón intencional

-Sakura… ¿Qué te paso en la mano? –le pregunte

-A…esto…-era la primera ves que la vi algo nerviosa, pero aun así segura de la mentira que diría a continuación – Bueno no paso nada serio, así que no te preocupes – me dijo escondiendo su brazo

- No me preocupo – le dije, dando otro sorbo a mi café, para así terminarlo…Ella me quedo mirando fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda, como dije…es la primera persona que me mira directamente, ella lo hacia con seguridad, no con inferioridad o superioridad, si no trataba de comprender lo que pensaba, yo al igual que ella, trataba de hacer lo mismo…Esta era la única batalla que no ganaba…Descubrir que pensaba Sakura…

- Bueno – dijo por fin, aun teniendo sus ojos en los míos – será mejor irnos, son las 8 menos 5… ya van a comenzar las clases, andando Uchiha – dijo graciosa y salio en frente mío, yo la seguí absorto en su caminar, como todas las veces que la tenia a mi lado, ella se puso a mi costado y caminamos en silencio hacia el instituto, tratando de comprender cada uno de nuestros sentimientos, y poder ordenar nuestros pensamientos.

Nos tocaba literatura medioeval, era uno de mis cursos favoritos, El profesor era Kakashi sensei…Siempre, desde pequeño, me gusto escribir, ya que era la única manera de poner orden a mis pensamientos…Una ves, a mis 10 años, escribí algo con respecto a los sentimientos

"Los sentimientos de las personas las hacen vulnerables, pero no todos tienen el valor de darlos a conocer"

Entonces, según lo que había escrito, me estaba llamando cobarde… ¿algo irónico no?, con la única que podía mostrar una parte de lo que sentía era con Sakura…Algo también que en cierto modo me preocupaba.

-Hoy, haremos trabajos en pareja para poder discutir sobre las opiniones de cada uno sobre la literatura en el medioevo, a final del mes tendrán que realizar una exposición con cada una de sus ideas, traigan material y todo lo que sea necesario…- repetía kakashi sensei, en verdad aquellos trabajos se volvían muy repetitivos, el profesor tenia que escoger al azar las parejas, y la mayoría siempre eran mujer hombre… Solo esperaba que me tocara con alguien digno de trabajo y que se interesara por el proyecto para sacar una nota aceptable, decía los nombres y algunos daban algún grito en contra o simplemente se callaban y lo aceptaban – Uchiha Sasuke trabajaras con... – momento de silencio, muy incomoda a decir verdad – Haruno Sakura – hubo cuchicheos, y uno que otro silbido de pareja, pero no le di importancia, Sakura se volteo y me sonrío. Bueno al menos me toco trabajar con alguien con la cual pueda dar mis ideas deliberadamente, y con respecto a los estudios, Sakura resulto ser la que mas destacaba en los mismos. Toco el timbre de salida, aliste mis pertenencias y Salí como siempre del aula de clases…Alguien me jalo de mi brazo cuando intentaba salir

-Sasuke…Voy a ir a tu casa a las 5 en punto, para avanzar este trabajo de literatura, ¿te parece bien? – me pregunto, yo solo me erguí de hombros, en verdad me daba igual quien fuera o no a mi casa en este tiempo, ya que estaba solo, y si bien me gusta mi soledad también me gusta tener buena compañía…Como la era Sakura.

-Como quieras – me limite a contestar, ella sonrío nuevamente (y como siempre lo hace desde que la lleve al parque) y se alejo a paso elegante en otra dirección. Me quede como tantas otras veces, mirando como caminaba, y luego de un rato seguí mi marcha. Esa chica era demasiado rara…Pero de algo estaba seguro, hay algo que aun no me ha contado y que oculta. Además, esa herida en el brazo fue provocada por un apretón…ALGUIEN le había hecho eso, y si ese ALGUIEN se atreve a volver hacerle daño, no vivirá para contarlo…

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, no tenia mucha prisa, eran las 3 pm y Sakura llegaría a las 5, no había tareas pendientes ni exámenes para os cuales estudiar, y la casa se encontraba perfectamente ordenada de primer a segundo piso. ¿Cómo poder pasar este rato?...Camine a paso un poco mas rápido, creo que ya se a donde me dirigiría esta tarde… He estado pensando últimamente como Sakura vino a la ciudad, después de todo ella vive acá gracias a un intercambio extranjero, ya que el lugar en donde murieron sus padres le hacia mal. Aquí encontró a sus tíos departe de su padre, y pudo vivir acá. Pero para poder tener el intercambio tubo que estar registrada en algún centro de intercambios escolares…Tan solo debía ir a la central de intercambios estudiantiles de la capital y preguntar por ella, ahí me podrían dar la información que solicito. Saber como era su vida anteriormente, como murieron sus padres, si estaba comprometida (uno de mis primeros recursos) y alguna que otra información trivial que me cause curiosidad.

Llegue a un gran edificio color crema con blanco, un cartel indicaba que era la central de intercambios extranjeros, di un paso adelante y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, entre algo dudoso a quien recurrir, pero me fije en una joven señorita en un gran escritorio, supongo que ella me podrá ayudar a realizar lo que deseo saber.

-Disculpe – le dije, ella levanto su cabeza, al principio parecía asimilar lo que era, y después me mostró una sonrisa seductora, algo que cualquiera hubiera sido capaz de percibir

-Si en que puedo ayudarlo, caballero? – me pregunto

-Bueno, busco información de una joven que hizo uso de su empresa de intercambios extranjeros, deseo ver los papeles que contienen su información – le dije con toda sinceridad y tranquilidad

-Me temo que estoy prohibida de hacer eso…pero…-ella pareció pensarlo muy bien antes de decirlo, no quisiera escuchar lo que me iba a proponer

-Pero? – pregunte

-A cambio de tu numero telefónico aceptaría – que chica para mas directa -_-"

-Como quieras… ¿Ahora me dejas ver el documento? – le pregunte con una media sonrisa, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Soy irresistible.

-Claro – saco un cuadernillo – Como se llama la muchacha que busca?

-Haruno Sakura

-A ver…Haruno…Haruno…Ah! Aquí esta…numero 1690 documento T8 – se levanto de su silla y rebusco en unos cajones, saco un amplio cuadernillo – Aquí tienes – me lo dio, y me senté un momento en la silla de enfrente para revisar… Sakura antes tenía el cabello largo…

"Nombre: Haruno Sakura

Edad: 15 años

Padres: (Muertos en accidente de trafico)

Estado: Comprometida

Historia: Nacida en Tokio – Japon, hace uso de nuestros servicios el 8 de Enero a la edad de 13 años, Comprometida con Otoku Sai, padres realizaron la decision y el es su prometido. Perdio a sus padres a la edad de 8.

Enfermedades: ninguna

Dejo de usar nuestros servicios a la edad de 16, los datos de este documento pueden variar ya que ella abandono nuestros servicios y no estamos actualmente enterados de su actual situación…"

Decía un montón de cosas mas que para mi eran triviales, pero algo me llamo la atención desde que vi aquel documento, la palabra "comprometida" y el nombre "otoku Sai"…Que rayos me ocultaba Sakura…


	4. Cap 4 Aclaraciones

Cap 4. Aclaraciones

Volvi a cerrar el maldito documento que me puso de mal humor, y se lo entregue a la muchacha que tratada de seducirme, le di un numero falso obviamente. Camine a casa malhumorado con lo que me acababa de enterar, y no solo por eso me encontraba furioso. Me encontraba sumamente enojado por sentirme furioso por lo que me había enterado, si esa era la verdadera razon. ¿Qué rayos significaba que Sakura este comprometida? ¿Poruq lo ocultaba?... Ya vera, cuando la vea necesitare que me de ciertas explicaciones. abrí la puerta de mi casa y la cerré de un portazo que retumbo en toda la casa, vi el reloj, eran las 4:45..Maldita sea…Todo este asunto hacia que me enfureciera, yo le di a conocer lo que sentia acerca de mi propia vida, y ella se ocultaba varias cosas…!Que rayos! me siento furioso de sentirme así…Comi un empaedado de jamon y subi a mi habitación para darme una ducha y cambiarme este uniforme.

Mientras las gotas de agua caliente caian en mi cara, se me vino a la mente la imagen de mi padre, cuando…Cuando el se despidio de todos nosotros la ultima noche, ya que tenia que irse a un viaje de negocios…y en la mañana siguiente las noticias del accidente de avion y la lista de muertos…Aprete los puños y con uno le di un golpe a la pared de la ducha…cerré la llva y me cambie rapidamente, juto cuando me ponía la polera tocaron eltimbre, vi el reloj y eran las 5 en punto..Que puntual…baje las escaleras poniendome el polo y llegue con mi cabello mojado a abrir esa puerta…La vi..con un jean algo apretado y un polo de tiras por el inmenso calor

-Hola Sasuke – me dijo sonriente

-Pasa..-le dije, haciendola pasar y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

-No hay nadie en casa? – me pregunto sentandose en el sofa, yo me sente a su lado tratando de concentrarme en lo que quería decir mas adelante

-Estan de viaje – le conteste. Ella solo sonrio y comenzamos a platicar acerca del proyecto, cada uno argumentaba su opinión y ponia su propio punto de vista, trataba de concentrarme pero cada ves que la veia recordaba la palabra "comprometida". Cuando ela termino de escribir todo lo que habiamos platicado en un rozo de papel, comenzó a dividir obligaciones, yo debia realizar un cuadro comparativo y ella una presentacion por computadora. Me daba igual que me tocara, lo que quería hacer ahora era discutir sobre lo que descrubi.

-Bueno, creo que eso es todo…- dijo, cerrando el libro en el cual ponia todo – Y tan solo son las 6:30 , si que somos rapidos… A ver me dieron permiso hasta las 9 en punto así que no creo que sea malo quedarme un momento mas – sonrio, perfecto, ahora podria conversar sobre aquella palabra que me ponia de malas – Por cierto, ¿te importaria enseñarme el resto de tu casa? - me pregunto, yo solo me encogi de hombros y la guie escaleras arriba, ella me segui y claramente sentia que me miraba a mis espaldas,odiaba aquella sensación que ella me proporcionaba. Tan solo su presencia me era intranquila, me ponia nervioso…El ultimo cuarto que le enseñe fue mi propia alcoba.

-Que hermosa alcoba! – se expreso, yo me quede en el marco de la puerta mientras ella se acerco a la ventana y miraba por fuera, se notaba que disfrutaba, era algo que tambien disfrutaba, verla sonreir.

-¿Cómo murieron tus padres? – la pregunto la agarro de sorpresa, vi su expresión cambiar repentinamente, y luego se volteo hacia mi, parecia algo afligida pero seguia sonriendo, pero melancólicamente, es extraño ver toda esa cantidad de sentimientos en un rostro.

-Era de noche, llovia mucho… Tenian que ir a casa de mis tios, yo me quede sola…Escuche como su las ruedas de un auto chirriaron y luego un fuerte sonido combinado de lunas rotas…Me apresure a salir de la casa, y vi…-hizo una pausa, tratando de contener las lagrimas que iban a resbalar – Vi dos cuerpos tirados en la acera…eran ellos…vi sangre, muchisima sangre… - se quedo en silencio y volteo para seguir viendo por la ventana, vi como se limpiaba las lagrimas, y de repente se volteo con otra sonrisa ¿Cómo podía esta niña cargar con esa imagen?

- Para ser falsa…es una bonita sonrisa – ella ralajo sus expresiones, y luego me miro seria

- Sabes, después de tanto llorar, me di cuenta que esa imagen no se me iba a borrar de mi cabeza…pero que si podía cubrirla con momentos felices---Sonrisas amor….sentimientos…Sasuke – izo una pausa – Cada ves que te veo, trato de entender lo que sientes, y no lo he podido hacer…hasta ahora, cuando te veo no comprendo lo que piensas…- ella se acerco a mi y comenzó a mirarme directamete a los ojos

-Mis padre tubo un viaje de negocios….tenia que volar en avion…A la mañana siguiente, en el noticiero, se reporto un accidente de avion, y la lista de personas fallecidas, una de ellas mi padre – lo dije friamente, como si lo que estaba diciendo era algo ensayado previamente, nunca pense poder hablar así, Observe como Sakura no apartaba su mirada de la mía – Tu crees poder cargar con todo ese dolor tu sola, pero es ¡imposible! – la agarre de los hombros hasta el punto de quere dañarla un poco – Erestan tonta que no te das cuenta que te haces daño en ocultarte cosas..Eres tan egoista, hasta mas que yo, que se oculta todo lo que siente fingiendo una sonrisa cada ves que se habla de este maldito tema – la sacudi un poco, ella segui con expresión seria, pero una lagrima cayo por su mejilla - ¡ Eres tan estupida que la imagen de tus padres muertos nunca se ira! - ella me miro furioso y me dio una cachetada, era la primera ves que lo hacian… Me toque la mejilla algo roja…la mire y ella seguia con la mano levantada y con la cara seria, pero con muchas lagrimas

- Eres tan odioso, que ocultas lo que sientes con un arrogante comportamiento, a ti te duele al igual que yo, la perdida de tu padre… - ella paro de hablar, después vi como su reaccion fue cambiando, de una seria comenzó a tranquilizarse hasta el punto de que comenzó a reir sonoramente…con ganas…y a llorar de alegria

-Que? – le dije secamente…no comprendia el gran chiste.

-Esqe … -dijo aun riendose – Estamos discutiendo por quien es el que oculta el mayor dolor en su corazon por la perdida de sus padres – ella seguia riendo - ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Cada uno sufre perdidas…pero lo que nos diferencia es la manera de superarlos, de ver el mundo otra ves como era…-me agarro la mejilla y me volvio a mirar fijamente - ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? No nos ocultemos mas cosas..te parece? y sabes, me alegro haber comprendido tus pensamientos – la quede mirando, si que era una chica muy interesante, se acreco a mi peligrosamente…comenzó a acercarse mucho, hasta el punto de que nuestras frentes choaron unas contra otras…sentí su dulce aliento en mi cara, era exquisito…se acerco a mis labios…pero de repente se desvio hacia mi mejilla, me dio un suave beso en la mejilla y después se alejo

-¿Ahora quien pone nervioso a quien? – agrego riendose, y se sento al borde de mi cama, sonrei otra ves

-Tonta – agregue mirandola aun parado en el marco de mi puerta – eres una verdadera molestia

-Eso ya lo se – agrego riendo, y se echo boca arriba en mi cama, mirando el techo, yo la segui mirando ahí, hechada…

- Sakura…mi madre me conto que estabas comprometida – menti, al menos eso aclararia porque sabia eso

- "ESTABA"…Mi padre me comprometio con un tipo llama Otoku Sai, este siempre fue un gran estupido…y lo sigue siendo – agrego dando un sonoro suspiro

-Ah ya veo…Y la herida de tu brazo? – le pregunte

-Me cai – sabia que estaba mintiendo, era tan obvio…Bueno creo que esta es una ocasión para vengarme por ponerme nervioso hae un momento, sonrei para mis adentros mientras me acercaba al borde de mi cama en donde yacia hechada Sakura, ella se percato de mi silencio y levanto levemente su cabeza, yo estaba parado en frente de ella

-Que pasa? – me pregunto, después de esto, y delicadamente, me puse encima de ella con mis rodillas y brazos levantados para no aplastarla encima mio…En verdad Sakura siempre me causo cierta fascinación, pero ahora mas que nunca me dan ganas de poder provar aquellos labios rosados…Me di cuenta de que estaba algo sonrojada y me miraba confusa, mi cabeza comenzó a descender hasta sus labios, ella cerro los ojos, yo sonrei…No la bese, pero comenze a descender hasta su cuello, un exquisito aroma a cerezos invadió mis sentidos…apoye mi mejilla contra su cuello, me di cuenta de que me había rodeado mi cuello con sus manos. Yo estaba acariciando mi nariz con su cuello, escuche como ella daba un pequeño suspiro, será mejor que me detenga porque si sigo, esto podria llegar a un punto en el cual no pueda detenerme..El deseo era mutuo, pero trataba de contenerme, estaba arriba de la chica mas hermosa que he conocido…y ella estaba mostrando aceptación a rodear mi cuello con sus brazos. Levante mi cabeza y nuevamente me acerque a su rosttro, que estaba sonrojado, me miraba confundida, poco a poco choque mi boca con su oreja

-Mientes sobre la herida…Es notorio que ALQUIEN te hizo esto, y estoy mas que seguro que tiene que ver con las notas de amor que te han estado entregando a lo largo de la semana y con Otoku Sai – susurre, muy bajo, en su oreja, ella reprimio un pequeño suspiro

-Y que pasa si no quiero decirtelo? – pregunto, yo levante la cabeza y choque mi frente con la suya

- Dilo…-dije, mis brazos los cuales estaban uno a cada lado de Sakura, se acercaron hasta su cintura y la apegue un poco a mi cuerpo, ¡Rayos! si sigo así no me podre controlar

-Son ciertas tus suposiciones – admitio por fin – eres muy sabio, uchiha

-Quizas tengas razon…- dije por fin levantandome de la cama y adoptando mi pose de indiferencia, ella seguia hechada en la cama.

-y ahora que haras? – me pregunto por fin sentandose

- Por ahora nada, ya pensare en algo – respondi seriamente…Vi como ela se levantaba y paso a mis costado como si nada, se detubo en el marco de la puerta mirando hacia el exterior

- Cumple con el proyecto, yo ya me tengo que ir – me dijo dando la vuelta, hasta luego Sasuke – agrego y despes se fue, dejandome algo absorto en mi habitación, y cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse, pude relajarme…Este dia si que había sido algo apasionante…Al hecharme sentí un aroma a cerezos impregnado en mis sabanas…

Bueno y así concluyo el 4to cap. Continuación muy pronto esperenla con ansias =D. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios =D


	5. Cap 5 Tomorrow

**Gracias Por todos sus coments en verdad me alegran mucho =D esper que les siga agradando y tambien mis futuros relatos que ire bajando de pocos =D Muchas gracias! A x cierto esta cancion es cantada por Avril lavigne, Tomorrow es el titulo =D q lo disfruten**

Cap 5. Tomorrow (mañana)

Sakura pov

_And i wanna believe you_

_when you tell me that i`d be okay_

Tenia 8 años cuando mis padres murieron, me acuerdo lo alegre que me encontraba aquel dia, mis padres iban en una importante reunion de negocios la cual definiria si nos ibamos de japon o no. Era una gran aventura pense. Pero todo cambio cuando escuche aquel rechinido de ruedas y luego aquel golpe en seco. Vi dos cyuerpos ensangretados bajo la lluvia, yacian inertes, eran mis padres. Una de las empleadas llamo a emergencias, yo seguia bajo aquella lluvia viendo a mis muertos padres.

_yeah i try to believe you_

_But i dont_

_Lo ironico de esto_, esque estaba tan choqueada que no lloraba sino que me mantenia en trance viendo aquella espantosa imagen. La ambulancia vino y me llevaron dentro de la casa. No pude dormir aquella noche. Una sirvienta me dijo que mis padres habian fallecido inmediatamente en el impacto. Le dije que se marhcara…No sabiaque hacer, lo mas probable es que me mandaran aun orfanato o algo…Mis sospechas eran ciertas, me mandaron a una institución de alta sociedad, mas bien un internado.

_When you say that is gonna be_

_And always turns out to be a diferent way_

Fue creciendo, y a la edad de 13 años me entere de este programa de intercambio escolar…Decidi que era hora de aljarme de esta prision y decdicarme a mi…Como en buscar familiares los cuales me puedan hospedar…Yo era una chica fria, callada, seria…No hablaba con nadie ni estaba interesada en hacer amigos, no me importaba. Me traslade a un colegio lejos de japon y ahí es en donde encontre a mis tios, justo cuando cumpliria 15 años. Decidieron que ellos me adoptarian y que ya no seria necesario aquella beca de estudios de intercambio porque viviria con ellos.

_I try to believe you_

_but today…._

Ellos me hablaban diariamente de los que fueron mis padres… De sus vivencias, de sus sueños, de sus alegrias… Pero, por mas amor que me daban, no sentia que ellos fueran aquella familia que buscaba, aunque compartieramos vinculos de sangre, no compartiamos aquel vinculo sentimental el uno por el otr…Pense que nunca encontraria a alguien a quien decirle lo que pensaba o sentia… Que nunca encontraria a alguien que me hiciera sentir acompañada y comprendida…Hasta que me camiaron de colegio…

_I dont know how i fell_

_Tomorrow tomorrow_

Caminando distraidamente, pensando justamente en eso, casi me arroya un auto…Y fue cuando El me salvo… cuando caimos juntos en lo primero que me fije fue en aquellos ojos negros, llenos de indiferencia, en cierto modo me sentí…Como decirlo…Me sentí intimidada…

_I dont know what you said_

_Tomorrow tomorrow is a diferent day_

_**"Me da igual niñita…¿acaso tus padres no te han enseñado a cruzar calles?"**_

Me dijo…Me enfureci,. nadie había hablado mal de ellos, y no iba a permitir que el lo hiciera, así que me enfureci con el…Por primera mes me sentia impotente y enojada con aquel tema que pensaba haber superado por completo, pero aun me faltaba luchar con mi propia manera de ser y en aquel colegio lo iba a conseguir.

_Its always been up to you_

_Its turning and running up to me_

Entre en aquella aula y con lo primero que tropese fue con aquello ojos como la noche, como si desde siempre me estubieran esperando. Me sentaron a su lado, en verdad el me causaba curiosidad, pero era un verdadero odioso y creido, no quería darle la cara pro el miedo que sentia al mirarlo, aunque cada ves que lo hacia, tratando de descifrar lo que sentia, no podía hacerlo.

_i am gonna do what i have to do_

_Just dont_

Despues aquella supuesta reunion con los amigos de mis tios, me dijeron que vistiera elegantemente ya que vivia un chico de mi misma edad, que al igual que yo, había perdido a su padre en un accidente…No tome mucho interes, pero mi maldita curiosidad me invadió. Llegue y espere paciente a que el gran chico bajara de las escaleras..y me encuentro nuevamente con el ojinegro de mirada ostil ¬¬ … quería uir de ahí, pero mi terquedad lo impidio, dentro de mi luchan dos personalidades que aun no saben lidiar una con la otra y destesto eso.

_Give me little time_

_Believe me alone a little while_

_maybe its not to late_

Cuando mostro amabilidad, le correspondi con indiferencia y enojo, no lo quería cerca. Al tocarnos las manos sentí como un calor subia por mi mejilla, sin querer, me estaba sonrojando y mi corazon palpitaba muy fuerte…¿Qué rayos pasaba?...me llevo a aquel parque y me pidio disculpas por el insulto y que no sabia que había perdido a mis padres…Yo, me sorprendi y después comence a llorar, no porque me doliera la mencion de mis padres, si no por haber enconntrado a la persona que me hiciera decir lo que en verdad sentia..Alguien que me pudiera escuchar… Pero aun faltaba un gran problema que solucionar…

_I dont know how i fell_

_Tomorrow tomorrow_

Sai se aparecio justamente cuando Sasuke me dejo en mi casa, amenazandome con la patetica excusa que aun eramos "algo", y me apreto fuertemente mi brazo, a lo que me pude librar a las justas y deje bien claro que no es nada para mi. Mi padre me comprometio con ese patan desde pequeña, pero el siempre fue demasiado posesivo y cuando tub la edad suficiente termine con el.

_I dont know what you said_

_Tomorrow tomorrow is a diferent day_

Sasuke es un chico misteriosos y frio, pero a la ves me dio a entender que en realidad extrañaba a mis padres, tanto como el a su padre, que debia sonreir y ser feliz. El , aunque lo niegue, se preocupa por mi, y le agradezco mil veces por eso.

_And i know I`m not ready_

_Maybe tomorrow_

Nos asignaron aquel proyecto juntos, me parecio muy oportuno, ya que me haria saber algo mas de el, y la relacion con su padre, era perfecto. Pero la situación dio una vuelta de 180 cuando el comenzó con las preguntas.

_I`m not Ready_

_Maybe tomorrow_

Discutimos y es ahí en donde me di cuenta de mi dolor ante la perdida. El dolor de sus preguntas hicieron que me diera cuenta de mi dolor ¿ironico verdad? Me acerque a el con intenciones de besarlo, el parecia sumamente concentrado en mis ojos mas que en otra cosa, nunca lo vi cerrar los ojos ni titubear. Pero su respiración se agito un poco, luego le di un beso en la mejilla, esta estaba caliente y su contacto era tan suave.

_And i wanna believe you_

_when u tell me that i`d be okay_

Despues el realizo toda esas hazalñas peligrosas, es donde si me puse nerviosa…En verdad…no se lo que siento poor el, simplemente su mirada me cautiva y sin mas uq decir, solo con su mirada, me llena de tranquilidad.

_yeah i try to believe you_

_Not Today_

Me dice que me va a apoyar…No quiero que me deje sola, no otra ves, tengo miedo…El es importante para mi… Siento que a su lado puedo ser yo misma…

_Tomorrow i`d may change_

Siempre apoyame, y yo siempre te apoyare...


	6. Cap 6 Guitarra

Cap. 6 Guitarra

Ya era de mañana otra ves, no pude dormir nada pensando en lo que había hecho el día anterior, nunca pensé que ella me pudiera poner la carne de gallina…Casi beso a Sakura…Hasta casi…!Maldición! que me pasaba… Cada ves que echaba una pizca de sueño por así decirlo, sentía el aroma de Sakura en mis sabanas, haciendo que aquel incomodo sentimiento volviera…No lo ,podía evitar, Sakura significaba "algo" para mi, y debía descubrir que rayos era ese algo.

Caminando hacia el colegio no pude no pensar en la escena que pasamos ayer en mi cuarto, si no me controlaba lo suficiente la situaron pudo haberse tornado un poco mas…Peligrosa…Es que esa niña me descontrolaba me hacia sentir cosas que nunca había experimentado, me ponía nervioso… maldita sea… Y aquel trabajo era la excusa perfecta para que ella volviera otra vez a mi casa…Pero no la iba a utilizar más…No mas…Su olor me embriagaba, y su mirada me hipnotizaba. La verdad era que no me gustaba que alguien me hiciera sentir vulnerable, lo detestaba. Entre al aula con la esperanza que Sakura se sintiera enferma y no estuviera sentada en el que era "nuestro" pupitre, pero por amor a todo lo que es sagrado (una frase de Edward Cullen xD la volví a usar xD ii la verán muchas veces…) ella estaba ahí, esperándome, y tan pronto como entre en el aula me quedo mirando con aquellos malditos ojos verdes… Me senté y evite mirarla pero era algo imposible, ya que si no la miraba podía oler su embriagador aroma a cerezos.

-Buenos días Sasuke – me saludo a penas me senté, notaba un poco de risa en su timbre de voz

-Buenos días – respondí, no la mire, tampoco quería hacerlo

-Acerca de lo que paso ayer..-comenzó, genial, ahora vendría un sermón, y la verdad es que no estaba de humor – Todo lo que paso…fue en broma verdad?

-Quien sabe – me limite a responder normalmente

-Ya veo… - respondió - ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara? – me voltee impresionado y la quede mirando, tenia cara seria, o rayos malditos sean sus ojos

- Por que tus ojos me intranquilizan – respondí , era verdad, pero lo dije como si solo fuera un comentario, ella me miro aun mas, yo también

-Los tuyos también a mi – respondió y por fin se volteo, aquel hechizo se rompió. El profesor entro al aula y las clases dieron comienzo como todos los dias. Con una sola diferencia, yo la miraba cada cuanto y me quedaba así, mirándola con mis ojos negros. Ella me correspondía a mi mirada y sonreía para después volver a concentrarse en la clase y tomar notas. La verdad es que estuve sumamente distraído, tanto así que si me preguntaban el nombre de quien descubrió América, seria capaz de responder "Albert Einstein". No era mi día… En clase de música nos dieron un discurso sobre las diversas notas en una guitarra, mientras que el profesor las tocaba. La verdad tocar guitarra es una de mis tantas habilidades, y soy bueno en eso, hasta suelo tocarla cuando me encuentro nervioso o alterado, como en esa ocasión. El profesor pidió un voluntario para tocar.

- Profesor! Yo creo que Sasuke teme puede tocarla para usted! – grito Naruto, la verdad es que no me importo, ya que era exactamente lo que quería hacer en esos momentos. El profesor me dijo que pasara al frente y tocara cualquier sonata que desee, usando las cuerdas aprendidas hasta ahora. Elegí una canción algo lenta y romántica, y tal como pensaba las chicas del aula dieron un suspiro en conjunto. Era una melodía suave y relajante, algo lenta, pero describía a la perfección lo que sentía en aquellos momentos. Con cada acorde me daba cuenta de algo, Sakura me gustaba y más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar, era la chica que siempre espere. Fije mi mirada en ella cuando tocaba la guitarra, quería que ella entendiera como me sentía en aquellos momentos, como un pobre hechizado que desea que aquello perdure por siempre, ella me miraba con ternura…Para ella era un ser misterioso, yo creo que las mejores palabras para describirme era inconstante y algo reflexivo. Me miro con sorpresa y nunca aparto sus ojos de mí. Pero había otra melodía que era mas hermosa que aquella, era su voz y la risa de su ser…Termine de tocar, seguida de aplausos y gritos de todos, menos los de Sakura, ella se quedo boquiabierta mirándome y de repente derramo una lagrima y sonrió, luego dio unos leves aplausos. Al llegar a mi sitio me quedo mirando nuevamente.

-Eso estuvo...Hermoso – me dijo - ¿Cómo aprendiste a tocar así?

-Mi padre solía enseñarme, y después yo me cree nuevas melodías, una de ellas es esta – le respondí, la verdad es que esa melodía la cree hace una semana, pensando justamente en ella. Y la verdad no lo podía evitar. Las melodías salían del fondo de mi ser, y se creaban acordes en mi cabeza, después las tocaba.

-Hermoso – respondió, y sonrió.

Terminaron las clases y otra ves me dirigí a mi casa, a paso tranquilo, por fin me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Sakura, pero no debía de dejarme llevar por aquello, después de todo un "gustar" no es suficiente para mi… Quisiera saber más sobre ella, y su manera de pensar… Al seguí caminando vi en la otra acera a mi pequeña molestia, Sakura, que caminaba a paso ligero como yo. Me pare un momento viéndola pasar y mirando como se movía, pero esos movimientos pararon de repente cuando ella tropezó. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruce la acera a paso tranquilo como si nada, y me pare en frente de ella.

-Si que eres un poco torpe ¿verdad? – le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano para que se levantara, ella la agarro sin chistar y levanto

-Algo así…auch-respondió, al parecer se había doblado su tobillo y no era capas de poder siquiera caminar, al parecer si le dolía

-Te hiciste daño? – le pregunte, aun seguía apoyada en mi mano, y la apretaba con fuerza para aguantar su dolor, era obvio que le dolía

-No es nada – me respondió y trato de dar un paso pero su cuerpo le venció, y si no la hubiera estrechado contra mi cuerpo se hubiera caído en el piso, otra ves. Di un suspiro y luego la jale mas contra mi y la colgue en mi espalda

-Sostente, vamos a ir a mi casa y te vendare – le dije y i¡ sin mas ella coloco sus piernas, cada una apoyada en un de mis brazos, apretada contra mi espalda, y con la cabeza recostada en mi hombro. Caminamos un largo trecho en silencio, me sentía algo raro cargándola en mi espalda como una niñita, pero era la forma mas cómoda para que no le doliera su tobillo, y bueno, en parte porque me agradaba que apoyara su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía su aliento en mi oreja…También sentí como los latidos de su corazon estaban acelerados, tanto así que sus brazos abrazaron por de tras de mi espalda con fuerza, haciendo que ella misma este mas apegada contra mi. Seguí caminando, aunque en verdad me encontraba un poco…Ansioso…Llegamos a mi casa y abrí la puerta de esta, seguía cargándola y subí a mi cuarto nuevamente, la senté en mi cama…Maldición..Aquellos recuerdos de ayer me invadieron otra ves

-Ire por vendas – le dije y salí algo agitado de la habitación…Solo en tenerla cerca era algo provocador…Demasiadas sensaciones por controlar. Fui al cuarto de mi madre y saque vendas…Pero encontre otra cosa que no me esperaba, la antigua guitarra de mi padre…Sin dudarlo la saque y la contemple…Hace tanto que no la veía, desde su muerte a decir verdad, y seguía igual que en mis recuerdos…La saque y la lleve junto a las vendas hacia mi cuarto, Sakura seguía sentada en mi cama sin decir ni una sola palabra, me arrodille y baje la media del uniforme y vende su tobillo delicadamente, ella se quejaba de vez en cuando pero después se callaba. Ella seguía absorta mirándome vendarla.

-Sasuke… ¿y esa guitarra? – me pregunto una ves que la termine de vendar

-Era de mi padre, la acabo e encontrar, hace mucho que no la veía – respondí, sin dejar de mirarla

-¿Me podrías tocar la canción que tocaste en el aula? – me pregunto, aun algo sonrojada, pero confiada, yo la seguía mirando, agarre la guitarra y la puse en mi regazo y comencé a tocar. Ella escuchaba atentamente la melodía, que se expandía en toda la habitación, pero mas aun dentro de nuestro ser…Era una melodia que en verdad definía todo mis sentimientos sobre ella. Cuando llevaba unos cuantos segundos tocando, y sin saber que iba a hacer esto, se recostó en mi hombro mirando como tocaba la guitarra y escuchando a la ves…Tenerla así, era algo especial, y no pude reprimir un pequeño suspiro… Deje de tocar de repente.

- Sakura… tu en verdad, me Pones ansioso – le dije volteando mi cara para mirarla fijamente – y no me gusta que me pongan así...

- Eso debería decir yo… desde que nos conocimos pareciese como si quisieras comprender las razones de todo lo que hago - se quejo, aunque seguía recostada en mi hombro

-Eso es exactamente lo que trato de hacer – respondí, y voltee mi cabeza… era tan inquietante…

-Sasuke… ¿yo te importo? – me pregunto, no pude evitar que se me vea algo sorprendido… ¿a que venia esa pegunta?


	7. Cap 7 Limites

Este cap contiene un poco de picante xD así q tengan cuidado =D

Cap. 7 Límites

-Eso es algo que tu deberías saber…Sakura… - respondí, algo seco a decir verdad, era ya demasiado tenerla muy apegada a mi costado…

-Entonces, ¿Por qué siempre evitas mi mirada? ¿Por qué tratas de ser tan distante? – me pregunto, sentí algo de dolor en su voz, y una lagrima caer en mi hombro, le levante la barbilla.

-Quizás, porque la perdida de un ser querido hiciera que desconfié de los sentimientos de los demás…Teniendo el estupido pensamiento de que si me involucraba mucho con una persona...Cuando la perdiera iba a ser demasiado doloroso…-respondí, no pude evitar bajar la guitarra y poner mis manos en su espalda, ella era simplemente hermosa.

- Nunca me iré – agrego con un hilo de voz, y cerrando los ojos…

- Yo menos – concluí y me fui acercando a su cara…a sus labios, que desde que la conocí, tuve ganas de probar. Cuando uní mis labios con los suyos, sentí como un sabor dulce inundaba mi boca, queriendo probarla aun mas, ella entreabrió sus labios, mostrando su aceptación. Mi lengua recorrió cada uno de los rincones de su boca, embriagándome con el exquisito sabor de su boca. Pronto el beso, se torno en algo mas peligroso, estábamos deseosos de algo mas…Poco a poco, y sin perder el beso, la eche en la cama y me puse encima de ella, me di cuenta como puso sus manos en mi pecho, acariciándolo…Ahora creo que no podré ser capaz de contenerme…No podría ni quería…Ella me fue desabotonando mi camisa hasta que esta quedo muy suelta, yo con mis manos contornee el cuerpo de Sakura, deteniéndome en su muslo, levantándole un poco su falda y tocando su fina piel debajo de la falda…Le desabotoné Dos de los botones de la blusa dejando ver el naciente de sus pechos…La sangre me hervía..quería cada ves mas.

-Sa..su…ke- dijo entrecortadamente Sakura, soltando un leve suspiro, ella enredaba sus finos dedos en mi cabello negro, mientras yo bajaba y besaba su cuello, dando leves mordiscos, cada uno de ellos acompañados de un suspiro por departe de ella. El conjunto de sensaciones que me invadían eran inexplicables…Placer, alegría, triunfo…Pero sobre todo amor, era la sensación mas hermosa que he sentido…Cuando ella suspiraba me hacia sentir en las nubes, era demasiado…

-Sakura… -dije, uniendo nuestros labios otra ves, pero en un tierno beso ahora. Debía detenerme. La bese tranquilamente y sin prisa, estaba seguro que ella quería mas, pero sostuve sus manos – Detente…No Sakura…Aun no…

-..solo se que te quiero y no deseo nada mas – agrego abrazándome con fuerza, yo reí un poco y correspondí el abrazo frotándole la espalda, era tan frágil….pero a la ves tan fuerte, estaba seguro que si seguia la podía dañar, era obvio que era virgen y yo quería ser el primero..Y lo iba a ser, pero en otro momento, este aun no era el indicado.

- Es hora de que me marche...¿Verdad? – me pregunto haciendo un puchero, yo reí y la quede mirando

- Acomódate bien tu ropa, que podría seguir lo que deje a medias – le dije, es que, aun viéndola así, la sangre me hervía…

-Entonces me quedare así por siempre – agrego sonriente, se acomodo su blusa y salio – y tu camisa? – me dijo, la abotone algo apresurado – Adiós sasuke kun – se despidió sonriente, pero me dio un beso otra ves en mis labios, se quería ir, pero la estreche contra mi cuerpo y la bese aun mas, explorando nuevamente su boca, y probando su sabor, la solté por falta de aire

-Hasta luego, "niñita" – le dije, a lo que ella rió y se fue por la puerta…No podría dormir esta noche, como la anterior y la anterior a esa. Me eché en la cama y aspire, nuevamente, el olor a cerezos… arrullándome.

-…y es así como nosotros llegamos a la conclusión que la literatura medioeval era muy apegada a lo que era la religión en aquel entonces, debido al profundo fervor religioso…-Sakura termino la odiosa exposición de literatura, nos aplaudieron y el profesor nos dio la nota máxima. Después de tantos días reuniéndonos y trabajando era lo menos que debíamos recibir. En aquellos días en donde ella iba a mi casa, pasábamos aproximadamente mas de la mitad del tiempo besándonos, y no me quejo por que eso era lo que yo quería hacer la mayor parte del tiempo y que podría hacer por siempre, probando esos labios rosas. Llevábamos una relación de noviazgo algo seria desde hace 1 mes. Nadie se daba por enterado. Era algo que me lleno de alegría, y el repentino cambio de humor sorprendió a mi madre, hasta contarle y se alegro mucho en que Haruno hubiera cautivado mi corazón, y hasta me atrevo a pensar que eran sus intenciones desde el principio.

-Bueno clase, eso ha sido todo por hoy, que tengan buenas vacaciones de fin de bimestre – nos dijo el profesor, y todos comenzaron a dar gritos de jubilo…Por fin 2 meses casi insoportables de escuela terminaban, 1 semana relajado sin nada que hacer, o al menos eso creía yo.

Caminaba de la mano con Sakura, primero la iba a dejar en su casa, para después ir a la mía…El contacto de su piel con la mía seguía causando aquella sensación de calidez en todo mi ser, y su mirada esmeralda la misma conmoción y dulzura…No podía pedir nada mas, si bien ella me alegraba y llenaba el amor que necesitaba, quería poder recompensarla de la misma manera, ayudándole y tratando de comprenderla…En verdad la adoro, mas de lo que ella piensa, aunque sea algo frío en mi comportamiento, algo común para todos, pero ella estaba desinformada de este aspecto de mi persona; haciendo que de vez en cuando, sacándola de quicio y enojándola sin querer obviamente…Sentí como ella se detuvo de repente y se volteo a verme

-Te pasa algo? – me pregunto, por alguna razón parecía como si me leyera la mente…y eso en cierto modo me incomodaba

-Nada aun…-le respondí, sonando lo mas normal posible, pues la verdad en todos estos días me he preocupado por una sola cosa..o mejor dicho persona, Otoku Sai…

-Ya veo...- resoplo y siguió caminando, ella me jalo en otra dirección la cual no era hacia su casa, al parecer se enojo algo con mi falta de sinceridad…Maldito sea mi intento de honestidad, ¿ahora donde me llevaba?.. Yo seguía absorto en mis pensamientos, tratando de poner atención al lugar por donde e encontraba para reconocerlo, pero mi intento fue en vano, me deje llevar por Sakura…Pasamos por altos edificios y lugares llenos de personas, algunas de estas se reían al verme jalado por Sakura, yo los ignoraba y en algunos casos los miraba con superioridad, haciendo que recobraran la postura y dejaran de ser escandalosos..El paisaje se torno algo mas relajante, escuchaba pequeñas olas del mar, era el parque en donde la lleve la otra ves, aquel frente al mar…Siempre me había gustado ir a ese parque cuando tenia que pensar, era el lugar en donde mi padre, hermano y yo solíamos salir a jugar…Era un lugar amplio y muy relajante, me traía muchos recuerdos..Unos de esos aquella ves que sentí el cuerpo de Sakura junto al mió, y cuando comprendí por primera ves los sentimientos de Sakura.

Ella se sentó en el césped y yo seguí su ejemplo a su costado, se recostó en mi hombro y suspiro algo agotada mirando el mar, yo recosté mi cabeza en la suya, tratando de que, al menos por un momento, mis preocupaciones se esfumaran para así poder disfrutar aquel momento aspirando el dulce olor de Sakura. ¿Cómo podría no quererla? Era la chica más diferente que he conocido en toda mi vida… Estaba completamente seguro de que sentía que algo me impacientaba, pero ella respetaba mis preocupaciones y callaba, dándome comprensión en silencio.

- Q te preocupa? – me pregunto, yo suspire otra ves

- Ya te dije que nada aun…- mufe

- Sigues siendo un odioso

-Y tu una molestia – concluí, no quería seguir con el gran tema y menos con mis preocupaciones, volví a suspirar… Le levante la barbilla con mi mano y le deposite un beso en sus labios, ella gruño un poco, ella odiaba que hiciera eso... Se quiso separar, pero no se lo permití, con mi otro brazo la acerque mas contra mi cuerpo, ella me rodeo en brazos mostrando su rendición, coloque ambas manos en su estrecha cintura, atrayéndola lo mas que podía contra mi…Explorando con mi lengua cada rincón ya conocido de su boca, intensificando el beso, ella perdió sus dedos en mi cabello negro…Se separo un poco de mi boca, quería decirme algo, yo suponía que nada bueno, así que la volví a atrapar con mis labios. Aquel momento era tan perfecto, nuestros labios se movían en forma sincronizada, despacio… Hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire, aunque no me hubiera importado morir por falta de aire.

- Y eso que significa? – pregunto…

- Que no te preocupes – respondí – y que no seas una necia

- No me importa ser una necia, lo que si me importa es que aun no pueda comprender lo que piensas – admitió, ¿Por qué tenia que hacerlo todo mas difícil?

- Quieres que te bese otra ves verdad?

- Quizas…Pero ya es muy tarde es hora de irme – me dijo, riéndose ligeramente, y otra ves, de la mano, seguimos caminando en silencio.

Es curioso, que cuando piensas que todo tu mundo se viene abajo, de repente una luz viene a tu encuentro y te llena de paz. Cuando mi padre murió, lo único que hacia era ser frío, tratar con superioridad a todos...Como un verdadero patán. Mi hermano y madre trataban de algunas formas reanimarme, pero la mayoría de veces hacían que me enojara más. Ellos trataron de bajar al hoyo en penumbra en el cual me encontraba, pero yo los rechazaba con la excusa de que "no quería volver a ver la luz del sol otra vez" (fragmento traducido de la cancion When it rains de Paramote). Los herí y me lamento por no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes. En verdad fui un verdadero cobarde en no darme cuenta del dolor en el cual estaba metido. No sabia que había otra persona que pasaba por algo peor y no se mostraba como yo. Haruno Sakura me izo entender que yo era un verdadero cobarde, y que cargando con el peso de mi dolor solo lo único que conseguiría era herir a los demás. Ella, perdiendo a sus padres, seguía adelante con su sonrisa y no afectando a los demás, como podía esa chica cargar con todo ese peso… siempre me lo preguntaba, ahora ya tengo una respuesta… Esa chica fue lo suficientemente valiente para enfrentar su miedo, encajonarlo y seguir con su vida, aunque en el proceso quedaran heridas y rastros del mismo.

Seguir adelante es algo que solo el más valiente consigue. Ella era mas que una "niñita", era MI niñita y la amaba con toda mi alma.

- Hasta luego – me despedí, dejándola en la puerta de su casa, ella se puso de puntillas y me deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

- Hasta luego – se despidió y entro, un poco sonrojada, a su hogar… Cada gesto que ella tenia para conmigo hacían que me sacaran una sonrisa de mi rostro, dejo el sabor de sus labios en los míos…Era algo Exquisito para mi…Regrese a mi casa a paso ligero, aun pensando en el famoso Sai… Me inquietaba el hecho de que conociera la casa de Sakura y el hecho de que aun creía ser su prometido y que le lastimara su brazo … Cada ves que pensaba en aquella herida me hacia enfurecer… debía calmarme, ya que si lo veía seria capaz de hasta matarlo… En la forma literal obviamente…muy literal…

Llegue algo cansado a mi casa, entrando sonoramente con un gran portazo que se paso de la raya.

-Buenas tardes hijo, dejaste a Sakura en su hogar? – me pregunto mi tan ansiosa madre, siempre me preguntaba esto desde que le dije de nuestra relación … A veces pensaba que la quería mas a ella que a mi…

- Si… - respondí

- Vaya hermanito, si no la cuidas bien podría caer en manos de otro hombre – se burlo Itachi, sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando TV, me ponía de malas cada ves que hacia esos comentarios, si bien había intentado seducirla mas de una ves cuando venia a visitar o a trabajar en el proyecto de literatura; claro que ella siempre se mostraba reacia y sin ninguna emocion a lo que el se alejaba.

- Ni lo pienses – respondí en seco, esas bromas me tenían arto y mas en aquel momento, subí a mi cuarto y puse música en mi MP4, encontré una canción de rock que me encantaba y la puse a máximo volumen, no quería que nada en el mundo, me interrumpiera así que cerré mi puerta… Aun seguía preocupado por aquel muchacho..Pero bueno ya se me tendrá que pasar..Al menos el no había mostrado señales de vida aun…Revise mi mochila, me sorprendió no encontrar mi libro de Química en el, seguro Sakura se lo llevo sabiendo que mañana había tarea de este, y así poder ir a su casa como excusa…Seré paranoico, pero esta e la 10ma ves que lo hace, primero fue el de literatura, computación… Ya que, tenía que ir, además tenia que cumplir aquella tarea…Solo me quedaba ir a su casa y pedírselo…

Mientras caminaba de vuelta a su casa veía el atardecer, el sol ocultándose… Un color naranja inundando todo el lugar, era algo que indicaba que la noche estaba próxima y era por ese simple hecho que me encantaba, el misterio del atardecer… La promesa de otra noche…El crepúsculo…

Llegue a paso lento hacia la casa de Sakura, mirando su puerta algo ansioso… Y muy preocupado…Justo en frente estaba un chico, de mas o menos mi edad, tocando la puerta de la que era la casa de MI novia...Que rayos pasaba…Quien rayos era ese…alguien abrió la puerta, era Sakura… El chico agarro fuerte y bruscamente la mano en la cual ella tenia la herida y…sin previo aviso… El tipo la beso, era un beso forzado, ya que Sakura trataba con todas sus fuerzas sacarse… YO estaba parado como un estupido sin mover un solo músculo, tenia que hacer algo… Ese infeliz no se saldría con la suya…


	8. Cap 8 Otoku Sai

Y aki el 8avo cap...xD perdonen por el apellido "otoku" que q suena raro pero no etaba con suficiente creatividad como para otro xD

Cap. 8 Otoku Sai

Me encontraba mirando aquella horrible escena con los pies que no me respondían, por mi mente pasaban millones de cosas…La fuerza con la cual Sakura trataba de safar de aquel beso, la fuerza de el tipo al forzarla así, y mi estupida falta de fuerza por no ir a sacarle la misma &%$&"=· a ese miserable. Como si una gran piedra hubiera chocado contra mi cabeza, desperté y vi la realidad, Sakura obligada a hacer algo que no quería. Sin mas corrí directamente hacia aquel estupido y le di un golpe en la cara.

-Sasuke…- dijo Sakura con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras se ponía detrás mió, su expresión era de un total susto.

- Quien te crees que eres para besar a MI novia! – grite, si ese imbecil pensaba que se iba a salir con la suya estaba muy equivocado.

- TU novia? Resulta que yo soy el prometido de TU novia! – agrego el infeliz, poniéndose de pie, tratando de responder a mi golpe, yo fui mucho mas rápido y lo esquive

- Eso fue hace mucho, y no fue acordado…Además ya paso mucho desde ese entonces! Déjala en paz infeliz! – grite, la verdad en aquel momento me encontraba tan furioso que no podía encontrarle sentido a lo que decía ni a lo que tendría que responder. El tipo se esfumo corriendo, algo que en verdad no esperaba que sucediera, gruñí con ganas y lleve a Sakura dentro de su casa de la mano, gracias a dios que no había nadie en aquel momento, sus tíos trabajaban.

- ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede Sakura?! ¿! Por que no dijiste lo que pasaba?! ¿! Por que no pediste mi ayuda!? – gritaba mientras la sacudia un poco, dando un portazo a la puerta, yo tenia cada una de mis manos agarrando un hombro, me encontraba furioso, otra ves había callado lo que debió haberme dicho

- No quería contarte para que no te preocuparas – me respondió con la cabeza baja, sentí como una lagrima resbalo de su mejilla

- ¿!Y ahora como me encuentro!? !Maldita sea Sakura! ¿! Acaso pensabas que no me enteraría!? – gritaba cada ves mas fuerte, en verdad ella me había dejado preocupado

-Lo siento… - respondió, en un sollozo…Lloraba en silencio, como la ves en la cual la conocí, sin mas que decir la abrace y la estreche fuertemente contra mi cuerpo, ¿Cómo podía ella sola cargar con sus preocupaciones? Hacia que me desesperara, me ponía ansioso siempre y preocupado…muy preocupado…y si seguía ocultándome cosas estaría aun mas ansioso

- ¿Por qué no comprendes que me pones demasiado ansioso cuando no me cuentas TODO? Me preocupo por ti…-agregue en su oído, mientras con mi brazo, apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, ella aun sollozaba…- Te quiero proteger, pero tu no cooperas…

- Lo siento..- volvió a decir, esta ves un poco mas tranquila…Aquel infeliz era Sai, estaba mas que seguro, el maldito que probo a la fuerza los labios de Sakura…Aquellos que solo me pertenecían a mi…y a nadie mas…

- Quiero que me cuentes absolutamente todo Sakura…todo sobre aquel infeliz…- me limite a decir mientras la sentaba, aun en mis brazos, en el mueble; no la iba a soltar por nada en el mundo…

Haruno Sakura pov

Estar en aquellos brazos masculinos eran mi perdición, era tan hermoso que me rodeara en brazos y sentir su aroma masculino tan cerca de mí. Vi como le dio un gran golpe a Sai, y después su enojo hacia mi por no contarle lo sucedido, sabia que ocultándolo no iba a remediar nada, pero si evitarlo… Sasuke se encontraba preocupado por mi, y todo por mi culpa…Era lo que mas me lastimaba…Que por mi culpa el se sintiera frustrado y ansioso…Lo quería a morir.

-El era Otoku sai… Mi ex prometido…- comencé, en verdad no sabía por donde empezar, aunque yo estaba mas que segura que el ya lo sabia, el me seguía mirando algo enojado, pero paciente – Mi padre, por cuestiones de devolver un favor, entrego mi mano al hijo de un serio empresario… El hijo de este era Otoku Sai…-ice una pequeña pausa para poder organizar un poco mis ideas, no sabia que decir exactamente. Fuera lo que fuera que iba a decir tenia que ser muy cuidadosa con mis palabras – El me conoció desde que tenia 8 años, meses antes del accidente – tome aire – Siempre me trato de ser menos y constantemente me realizaba heridas, leves, pero heridas al fin y al cabo… Así que decidí alejarme de el a la edad de 13, ya que a partir de esa edad uno podía recurrir a una escuela de intercambio… No había papeles que digan que el NO era mi prometido, así que el pensaba que aun lo era – otra pausa, me di cuenta de que Sasuke me apretaba la mano, seguramente para controlar sus impulsos – Cuando vine a vivir con mis tíos, ellos me adoptaron y las decisiones fueron tomadas por ellos, como padres no biológicos…Y ellos decidieron romper aquel compromiso

-Y porque el sigue acechándote? – me pregunto, con la mirada algo seria

- Por que el piensa que le debo favores por lo que izo su padre – concluí, no quise agregar nada mas, era obvio que las rosas y cartas habían sidas enviadas por Sai…y lo demás el sacara conclusiones.

A veces me pregunto que pasa por la cabeza de el…Lo que sus ojos reflejan no es lo que su corazón quiere decirme… Solo el sabe lo que en verdad siente, y eso en la mayoría de veces me estresa, no poder comprenderlo completamente. Sus ojos negros llenos de misterio y desconfianza, que cuando me miran reflejan todo lo contrario. ¿Debería eso alegrarme? ¿O preocuparme más?

Sai siempre fue un tipo terriblemente espantoso, siempre tratándome como una especie de sirvienta y empujándome o tirándome cosas cuando no hacia las cosas que el quisiera… O la más común de las heridas, el apretón de muñeca…Que dejaba un dolor insoportable y una marca imborrable. No se como consiguió mi dirección y cuando pareció por acá con sus propósitos de "amarme", lo rechace de inmediato, provocando la herida en el brazo…Sasuke no es ningún tonto, se dio cuenta de inmediato que mentía cuando dije que me caí.

La verdad es que me moría de miedo, el padre de Sai estaba en un negocio mafioso, el era capaz de cualquier cosa. Mi padre fue un verdadero tonto al dar mi mano con esa clase de gente… Pero, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el no lo hubiera hecho? Miedo…Eso era lo que sentía en el interior por Sai, pero no iba a dejar que el viera que soy vulnerable, no permitiré que nada malo le pase a los que son mi familia ahora…Uno de ellos el poseedor de aquella mirada negra...Sasuke…

Sasuke me quedo mirando, al parecer deseaba que siga con la narración, sabia que aun estaba ocultando ciertas cosas. Me levanto el mentón y me limpio unas rebeldes lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir…Se fue acercando levemente hacia mi rostro, lentamente, para que dure aun mas el momento y me beso…Sus besos hacían que en verdad me desmoronara, siempre me hacían tan vulnerable, pero en un buen sentida…En el mas hermoso sentido. Cerré mis ojos, dejándome llevar por el gran mar de sensaciones que el me producía. Sentí como sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura, atrayendo mi cuerpo hacia el suyo y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos, enredando mis dedos en su cabello como siempre, atrayéndolo aun mas contra mi boca. Esa calidez era indescriptible por el hecho de que estaba a lado del chico que en verdad me cautivo. Lo quería tanto… El sabia que una simple chica como yo no debía cargar con el peso de toda una vida, y lo estaba cargando conmigo…El profundizo aun mas el beso, y sentia como con su lengua exploraba cada parte de mi boca, moviendo nuestros labios lentamente, por la necesidad de sentir nuestros alientos en el ser de cada uno. Poco a poco yo fui echándome en el sofá, con el encima mio… Nos separamos por falta de aire y el me miro profundamente.

- Sakura…Prométeme que no me ocultaras nada mas… - me dijo,, con sus manos había aprisionado las mías y con sus piernas apretaba las mías por los costados, ¿Cómo decir no ante eso?

- Te lo prometo…- mentí, pero no podía hacerlo…Me volvió a besar, con la misma necesidad que hace un momento y nos separamos nuevamente y me abrazo con mas fuerza…Recostándome en su hombro…No quería saber nada mas…Lo único que sabia era que el estaba ahí tratando de comprenderme y dándome de su apoyo incondicional…Silencio…El silencio que nos unía era el único que en verdad comprendía lo que pensábamos…

Muchas gracias por los coments espero que les siga gustando la historia! =D visiten mis otros One shots =D


	9. Cap 9 Noticias depeccionDolor

Y aki es donde comienzan los conflictos…Da demasiada pena T_T pero aki esta la conti… =D

Cap. 9 Noticia…Decepción…Dolor…

Aquella imagen de Sakura besándose con aquel infeliz no salía de mi cabeza y las palabras que me dijo Sakura menos "Siempre me trato de ser menos y constantemente me realizaba heridas, leves, pero heridas al fin y al cabo…"…Mas de una ves el maldito le había hecho daño y eso era algo que no podía permitir… Como dijo Sakura, sus padres tiene relación con una mafia, pero eso no me importaba solo quería que aquel idiota saliera de Nuestras vidas…Por ahora eso era lo que era…ya no mi propia vida…si no NUESTRA…

Era el miércoles de vacaciones de fin de bimestre, algo relajante era caminar por el parque solo… Disfrutaba el tiempo con Sakura mas que nada en el mundo, pero aquella brisa marina que mis sentidos percibían era inexplicable, pero no hay nada comparado con el aroma de cerezos de mi niñita… la tonta niñita que me ocultaba cosas, esta de mas decir que no va a cumplir su promesa… Estoy mas que seguro que se estaba ocultando mas cosas que esa…ii hasta que ocultara las cosas que sucederán a mis espaldas…

Tengo miedo…Si…mucho miedo de perderla, es la única razón por la cual soy tan insistente en el aspecto de que me cuente TODO… El dolor de la perdida sigue impregnado en mi alma como una herida, que…al hacer roce, arde…Arde con mucha intensidad…Si la oscuridad en la que estaba se ve interrumpida por una luz…¿Es bueno dejarla pasar o insistir en que prevalezca? … Si la dejo pasar terminare segado, y si insisto que prevalezca seré feliz ¿pero como se si eso es lo que en verdad desea la luz?... Abra alguna manera en la cual todos ganen… Y hasta eso tiene su duda…

Mirando el océano me di cuenta de algo…Aquí estoy yo…tratando de que Sakura deje sus miedos atrás… Tratando de entrar en su mente (fragmento sacado de la cancion "aquí estoy yo") y queriendo lo mejor para ella, aunque eso indique que yo sufra…solo quiero que sea feliz…

Camine a paso ligero de regreso, hacia mi hogar… Mi madre había adoptado un comportamiento sobre protector, ya que últimamente las noticias han estado informando de múltiples asaltos y otras terribles cosas, es común escuchar aquello, pero no tanto como en estos días…No pude fijarme bien…Pero sentí algo muy calido en mi espalda y luego unos brazos rodeándome…No me asuste, nunca lo haría…Por que sabia exactamente quien era…

-Hola sasuke kun – me decía sakura mientras apoyaba aun mas su cabeza en mi espalda y sentí que deposito un pequeño beso en la misma, yo le agarre las manos y las apreté contra mi, sintiendo mucho mas aquella calidez, y poco a poco el tan conocido olor a cerezos…

- Hola mi niñita – le respondí tiernamente mientras me volteaba y le depositaba un suave beso en sus labios, ella me rodeo en brazos y profundizo el beso… Como siempre nuestros labios se movían sincronizadamente y al ritmo de nuestros corazones, nos separamos y nos miramos el uno al otro.

-Y a donde ibas? – me pregunto sin soltar mi cuello y abrazándome, yo apreté un poco mas su cintura a mi cuerpo.

- De regreso a mi hogar… - le dije, y di un pequeñísimo suspiro perdiéndome en su cabello rosa que con el pasar del tiempo le había crecido un poco mas, llegándole hasta los omoplatos…

-Vamos a mi casa? – volvió a preguntar, su mirada era picara, ya me imaginaba que quería hacer, y yo como siempre iba a salir ganando, porque nunca lograba su cometido… No era un momento preciso para hacer "eso" pero no me resistí, quería estar a solas con la que era la niña mas hermosa del planeta…

-Esta bien…-dije y la bese nuevamente

Entramos a su hogar un poco prendidos a decir verdad, ella al cerrar la puerta me abrazo fuertemente y me beso, yo le correspondí algo sorprendido, pero con la misma necesidad… Entreabrió sus labios y explore su boca como si fuera la primera vez…Aquella ves en la cual la bese… el sabor dulce de su aliento me embriago…ella me jalaba, sin romper el beso, hacia el mueble de la sala, sus tíos no estaban aii., me había dicho que habían salido de viaje por todo un día. Recosté a Sakura en el mueble y cuidadosamente me eché encima de ella. Rompí el beso por un instante

-Sakura…No ganaras…-le dije, riéndome de lado con una sonrisa picara…ella rió

-Apostemos…-me dijo y volvió a atrapar mis labios, pero aun con mas necesidad de la necesaria…había otro sentimiento mezclado..Deseo…Deseo de que solo me pertenezca a mi…atrape mis manos con las suyas y las puse a cada lado de su cuerpo y con una de mis piernas separa las suyas, quedando mi pierna derecha en media de las de ella. Rompí el beso nuevamente y baje dando suaves mordiscos, por su cuello ella suspiraba levemente, sin previo aviso, y por instinto, le quite la polera turquesa que llevaba…y la volví a besar, sentí como ella metía sus manos debajo de mi polo y acariciaba mi pecho, con algo de cuidado…me izo gruñir un poco, pero accedí a quitarme el polo…Ella se encontraba sin polo al igual que yo, volví a besar y lamer un poco su cuello y fui bajando cuidadosamente…Al volver a besarla, mi lengua pareció frenética y aun mas apurada…mientras aquel beso continuaba yo acaricie uno de sus pechos, ella suspiro aun mas fuerte, pero la silencie con otro beso…Quizás esta ves ella sea la que gane…Nunca habíamos llegado hasta aquel punto…al ponerme a pensar idee algo…de repente me volteé y ella fue la que quedo encima mió y luego bese su frente.

-No mas…-le dije, ella me miro enojada y trato de hablar, pero atrape sus labios con los míos

- ¿Acaso eres una especie de vampiro que debe controlarse para no matar a su pareja? ¿O que? (tenia que poner eso, no es un fragmento de crepúsculo, pero la frase hace referencia a Edward y Bella) – se burlo de mi, yo reí aun mas y volví a besar su frente, seguía sin polo y encima mío, por alguna razón era fácil contenerme… Era obvio que sentía deseo hacia ella, pero este no era un buen momento para poder tener una vida sexual activa…Y aunque eso quisiera, debía ser responsable…

- ¿Y si lo fuera? – sonreí de lado, y la volví a besar…ella por un momento separo sus labios

- Pues lo haces muy bien – esta vez reímos juntos, ella agarro una de mis manos entre las suyas y la beso poniéndola en su mejilla, era el momento mas calido que he tenido y el mas dulce que hasta ahora recuerdo. ¿Cómo podían dos personas que habían sufrido mucho, quererse tanto?

Regrese a mi hogar a regañadientes, quería seguir abrazando a Sakura, pero me acorde de mi madre y de lo preocupada que estaría, cuando llegue me recibió con su sonrisa maternal, pero lo extraño era que sin preocupaciones

-Hola hijo – algo curioso…Estaba vestida toda de negro, como si fuera el luto de alguien

-Mama…tu ropa…-le dije, ella se miro por completo y volvió a sonreír

-Hijo…Un día como hoy…Murió tu padre…-agrego, no apartaba su mirada de mi y no detenía la sonrisa a pesar del peso de la fecha de hoy…¿Por qué no me di cuenta?, lo tengo a puntado en mi calendario, pero estaba tan distraído pensando en otras cosas que ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de ver el calendario haber si se me pasaba alguna fecha importante – Me acompañas al cementerio?

-Claro…-respondí. En el camino algunos de los recuerdos con mi padre fueron apareciendo, como me enseñaba a tocar guitarra…O quizás cuando me decia: "Ya hijo, todo estará bien" o "no te rindas por mas q se turbien las cosas" pero la frase que se grabo en el fondo de mi ser fue "Si ves que tu mundo se oscurece, te darás cuenta que por mas que creas que has muerto, pequeñas luces se harán presentes…y es así como una persona valiente vive, sin fijarse en la oscuridad, pero si en tus motivos de vida"… No lo comprendía, hasta ahora…El siempre nos decía que lo cremen cuando su hora llegue, estar dentro de un cajón encerrado no lo motivaba mucho, pensaba que eso le podía impedir salir de lo que era la vida terrenal…a donde íbamos era al lugar en donde permanecían sus cenizas, un gran campo con muy pequeñas cajas enterradas con cenizas… Era extraño, estar en aquel lugar inspiraba paz, era parecido al sentimiento que mi padre daba para con uno… Paz… Me sorprende la valentía de mi madre, de cargar con todo esto sin quebrarse, ya se porque se lleva tan bien con Sakura… Ambas unas tercas muy valientes… Ambas tercas robándose mi corazón, una de una forma maternal y la otra el sentimiento de amor…Si mi padre me viera con Sakura me diría cosas pervertidas de ella, era algo gracioso, pero uno se acostumbra…Si el estuviera aki sabría que hacer con Otoku Sai… Y como reaccionar…

Me eché en mi cama, había sido un día largo con todo esto de Sakura, de mi padre y por supuesto de Sai…Me parece extraño que no haya dado ningún movimiento hasta ahora, teniendo supuestamente "personas mafiosas" a su cargo…No le tengo miedo…Pase lo q me pase, si sakura se encuentra bien, seré feliz… No podía mas encerrado en la casa, tendría que salir ahora mismo, demasiada información en mi cabeza, volveré al parque… No pude reprimir un suspiro cuando el aire rozo con mi rostro…Caminar siempre me ayudo a pensar… tenia algo de hambre…Mi estomago pedía a gritos un poco de alimento, así que a paso moderado comencé a dirigirme hacia la cafetería en donde suelo desayunar, la que se encuentra cerca del instituto… No pensaba con claridad, ¿Alguna ves sentiste como si tu cuerpo estuviera en la tierra, pero tu alma en otro lugar? Pues es exactamente eso, sentía que mi ser estaba en algún otro lugar, a kilómetros de distancia, en un mundo en el cual Sakura y yo no tenemos fronteras, ni personas con relaciones con la mafia…Al acercarme a la puerta de vidrio me fije en dos cosas…Una Sakura con una cara sumamente asustada pero a la vez precavida i atenta…Y al maldito de Sai agarrándole las manos y con mucha tranquilidad hablándole…De repente Sakura volteó y me miro fijamente, vi como una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla al verme, y con paso decidió se puso de pie y camino hasta encontrarse conmigo…Abrió la puerta y su expresión no inspiro aquella seguridad de siempre…Sentía miedo, y tristeza, lo podía asegurar…

-Sasuke…perdón…-susurro, en un tono inaudible, solo yo lo pude oír…- ¡Sasuke, yo no te amo! – esto ultimo casi lo grito, y sentia como si mi corazon se destrozaba poco a poco…Sintiendo que la herida ardía mucho mas que antes, y hasta se iba abriendo de pocos – Sasuke ¿Déjame en paz! ¡Yo…Yo…AMO A SAI! – esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso…mi corazón se sentía vulnerable…Débil…Vi como Sai sonreía maliciosamente del otro lado de la tienda, el tenia que ver en esto, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso lo que le dijo a Sakura asustaba tanto como para realizar todo esto? – Yo…Voy a vivir con el ahora...Y me casare…-esto lo dijo con dolor en cada una de sus palabras y mas aun en la palabra "casarse", ella me miraba con ojos suplicantes, como si me pidiera a gritos quitarle el dolor con el cual realizaba todo esto, bajo la mirada

-Es…Es esto lo que quieres? – le pregunte, con mucha frialdad en mi voz…

-Si…-susurro, soltando una lagrima en el piso…Aquellos segundos fueron eternos, sentí como el piso se partía en mis pies…Como poco a poco la persona que estaba al frente mió, aunque estaba a tan solo un paso d mi, se alejaba …

-Ya la escuchaste "Amiguito" – afirmo odiosamente Otoku Sai, pasando una mano por su hombro a lo que Sakura bajo la mirada y lloraba en silencio – No quiere nada contigo…Así que vete…

- Para que sepas "Otoku" tu no eres mi amigo…y, si es eso lo que en verdad desea Sakura, no tengo inconveniente alguno…Sakura – le susurré, ella subió la mirada con ojos llorosos – No iba a funcionar lo nuestro…Pero de todas maneras se feliz…- le susurre, ella se mostró sumamente sorprendía ante mis palabras

-Sa..su..ke- me dijo y volvió a bajar la vista y boto un gran y sonoro sollozo, como si cada una de mis palabras hubieran sido cuchillas para ella – eres demasiado frio…-dijo por fin..Eso también me lastimo

-Lo se..- no dije nada mas, y di media vuelta y camine…camine sin rumbo fijo, mientras mi corazón se quedaba en el lugar en el cual estaba hace un momento, siendo pisoteado por las personas que se atrevían a pasar por ahí…


	10. Cap 10 Respuestas

Cap. 10 Respuestas…

Sakura Pov

Como gritar: ¡Sasuke regresa! ¡te amo con toda mi alma! ¡Todo lo que dije era nada mas que un engaño para mantenerte a salvo! Viéndolo alejarse, con cada paso que daba, aumentaban mis ganas de salir corriendo a sus brazos, en los que siempre me sentía protegida y amada …

-Vamos, pequeña flor de cerezo…-me dijo en el oído sai, no lo aguante, junte sonoramente mi mandíbula y lo mire con odio, porque eso era lo que sentí odio hacia el…Por haber dejado a la persona que mas amaba en el mundo, la única que logro comprenderme

-Saca tus sucias manos de mi.- le dije con demasiada furia de la habitual y antes de que lo hiciera agarre su brazo y lo quite yo misma, arrojándolo con furia…y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me agarro fuertemente mi muñeca…la misma en donde se encontraba el moretón el cual aun se mantenía del mismo color, esta vez la apretó con furia, a lo que reprimí un pequeño gemido de dolor

-Cuida tus palabras….Podría mandar ahora mismo a que se encarguen de tu querido Sasuke – me resoplo en mi oído, con tanta crueldad en su voz, que me izo temblar…verlo a los ojos era como ver al mismo Odio en persona…Una persona completamente distinta a Sasuke…La noche…La noche que cubría a Sasuke era una pacifica y estrellada noche…En cambio Sai…era un día de tormenta con rayos y truenos, sin piedad…Lo observe con Mas odio aun y saque mi muñeca de aquel apretón, haciendo que cada segundo me doliera aun mas…i lo mire directamente a los ojos, a su misma altura…No iba a ser una débil frente a el. En el restaurante me advirtió que estaba hablando con ciertos contactos los cuales, quiera o no, iban a obligarme para estar con el…Le respondí que ninguna fuerza en el universa haría que yo estuviera con el…A lo que el solo dijo "Será una pena para Sasuke, tenia un gran porvenir…" entendí claramente su indirecta…Si no accedía a lo que el me propusiera, Sasuke iba a …. Morir… A manos de Sai… Me ordeno decirle en mi cara que no lo amaba…y justo en aquel momento tenia que aparecer…Mirándome intrigado, mientras mas lagrimas se derramaban por mi cara…Lagrimas que comprendían lo enfadada que estaba…Y cuando Sasuke me dijo "No iba a funcionar lo nuestro…Pero de todas maneras se feliz", las primeras palabras m sorprendieron mucho, pero las ultimas "Espero que seas feliz"…¿Cómo podía llegar a ser feliz con la persona que arruino toda mi vida?... ¿Ahora…Cual es mi razón de vivir?... Sai se alejo a paso ligero, mientras que yo lo veía alejarse confundida…Y cuando lo vi extinguirse en la acera, corrí, corrí tan rápido como pude…A un lugar muy alejado e ahí…Corrí hacia el parque en donde, por primera vez, pude comprender a Sasuke…El parque con vista al mar…Empujaba a toda persona que estaba frente a mi, corriendo a mas no poder, como si mi vida dependiera de ello, mientras mas lagrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas, tropecé y volví a pararme y correr fue lo único que seguí haciendo…¿Acaso cuando uno corre se puede olvidar de todo y dejar atrás sus preocupaciones? No…Solo cuando las resuelves o afrontas las dejas, pero aun así las recuerdas…Si la vida debe hacernos feliz ¿Por qué tanta gente sufre? Por que "Supuestamente" son retos que nos ponen para tener mas fortaleza y por ende aprender de los mismos…¿Por qué la mayoría son tan dolorosos? Quieren ver como actúas frente a ellos … Entonces, si actúo de una forma equivocada, ¿Seguiré en lo mismo? …Si…Pero aprenderás…

Pues tengo 2 palabras para responder…Que fiasco…

Me eché en la sombra de un árbol, augurándome que nadie me viera y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho…Solo sola podía desligarme de todo aquel dolor…La muerte no era un buen camino..Debía hacer algo, pero no sabia que…

El siempre se encontraba con la mirada perdida entre sus pensamientos…Nadie Sabia que pensaba…Nadie sabia cuales eran sus sentimientos….su comportamiento frió lo ocultaba…su mirada lo delataba….Nunca pensé en enamorarme de alguien como el…Nunca pensé en tener que necesitar tanto que al menos, una ves, me mire con esos ojos negros…

Sasuke pov

Al emprender el camino hacia mi casa, me sentía extrañamente vacío, sin ánimos y con el mismo sentimiento de cuando mi padre murió… Sin razón de ser… Sin nada que hacer al respecto … Ese entupido arruino demasiado todo..y no sabia que hacer… ¡Q rayos hacer cuando han arruinado todo tu mundo!

Me encamine hacia mi hogar…Al entrara me recibió mi mama con una gran sonrisa, y solo la mire, sin decir una sola palabra y subí a mi alcoba, me eche en la cama, la q me traía tantos recuerdos… y observe nuevamente aquella guitarra q descansaba en el escritorio, ansiosas de que sea tocada por alguien…Pero solo reprimí un sonoro suspiro, acompañada de un recogimiento, ya que sentía como si la herida en mi corazón había sido abierta completamente, sufriendo el mismo dolor de perdida…

¿Es bueno aferrarte a aquello q te hace feliz? ¿o simplemente tratarlo como si fuera completamente normal? En ambos sufres…

-Hijo..Te encuentras bien? – Mi madre no considero mi privacidad y entro sin tocar…i justo en este momento…

-Algo así..Termine con Sakura- le comente, ella se sentó a mi lado y paso un brazo por mi hombro, estaba segurísimo que no era fácil comprenderme, pero ella hacia un gran esfuerzo

-Cuanto lo siento… - Me abrazo con ternura, pero ni me inmute…Seguía pensando…

-Madre…Mi padre tenia relación con los padres de Sakura? – si esto era correcto quizás podría hacer algo

-Si…Eran unos grandes negociantes…-me reafirmo mis sospechas

-Conocía algún…Otoku Sai? – le pregunte pro fin, sin rodeos

-Si…ahora que recuerdo, su padre era un gran mafioso o al menos eso creía tu padre, y además su hijo se notaba que iba a caer en lo mismo – me confirmaba mi madre ¿Habría algo mas? – a por cierto…ahora que lo recuerdo…-se fue por un breve segundo, escuche como rebuscaba entre los cajones de forma serena, yo simplemente me quede muy tranquilo esperando, cuando llego me entrego un papel en manos

-Esto se lo dio el padre de Sakura a tu padre…Pero no se exactamente que es…-mi madre me miraba en silencio mientras yo leía y releía el papel…Era como si poco a poco la esperanza volviera a mi…

-Esto…es la salvación que he estado buscando…-dije por fin en un murmullo mi madre no lo comprendía, pero con este documento podía realizar tantas cosas…

Sakura Pov

-Nos casamos mañana mismo mi pequeña flor de Cerezo – se dirigía a mi Sai, de un tono tan petulante que me daba nauseas, se acerco a mi y me rodeo en brazos, me aleje de inmediato y mire por la ventana – No seguirás molesta por lo del Uchiha verdad? – dijo con un tono aun mas meloso que el anterior, seguí sin darle mirada, y me aleje de el…Me fui directamente hacia mi habitación, ya que justamente estábamos en la casa de mis tíos, ellos ya se habían enterado de la "nueva buena", mis tíos reaccionaron algo despreocupados, ellos se casaron a la misma edad y todavía fue algo arreglado, pero al enterarse de mi futuro esposo se preocuparon algo, y les insistí en que no vinieran a la boda de lo que seria mi sentencia de por vida, y que yo sabia lo que hacia…Si mis tíos intentaban hacer algo en su contra, quien sabe lo que les podría pasar…No me importaba que vestido usar ni que tan grande seria la ceremonia… Si eso impedía que le hicieran algo a Sasuke, serviría para mi…

-Y tu que piensas mi linda Sakura? – me pregunto

-Lo que sea…-Respondí secamente…¿Acaso esto no se terminaría? … O seguiría en la misma historia siempre…Por la irresponsabilidad de mi padre pago todo esto. Lo malo de el esque, se dejaba influenciar demasiado con las personas de la mafia… Todo porque supuestamente no teníamos los "recursos necesarios" para subsistir… y al no tener nada que ofrecer lo único que se le ocurrió fue mi mano en matrimonio…Ahora después de su muerte, hora de cumplir aquella promesa había llegado…

-Tienes que ponerte mas hermosa…mi pequeña flor… - por fin se retiro de mi hogar… No pude reprimir que una pequeña lagrima recorriera mi rostro al sentir que la puerta se cerraba…No podía seguir con esto…Me hacia falta los ojos negros de Sasuke…Su sonrisa irónica…Su hablar sarcástico…Simplemente no puedo vivir sin el…Me levante lentamente de la silla en donde me encontraba y camine a paso muy ligero hacia la ventana y la cerré …al echarme ya no encontraba mas lagrimas que derramar…Y sentí como lentamente me quedaba dormida…Los ojos se cerraban…Tenia unas enormes ojeras…No dormía en lo absoluto…Tenia miedo…Tengo miedo…No quiero que vean mi debilidad…Pero al parecer Sasuke era mi debilidad…Es algo un tanto raro…Saber que todo tu mundo estaba súper bien…En las nubes por así decirlo, y que de repente venga alguien y lo arruine. Saber que has encontrado a aquella persona que te complementa y después enterarte que tienes que dejarlo si o si, porque si no su muerte es segura…Suena algo, como decirlo, sádico y morboso, pero cuando te pasa dices "WOW". Me acurruque un poco mas en mi sabana y trataba de que el dolor en mi pecho se fuera…Pero nada sucedía, suspire hondo tratando de que aquel peso se esfumara…pero sentí un frió…Un frió indescriptible, y luego un frió aire cortante, me volteé, me sorprendí ver la ventana abierta completamente…Me levanté y la volví a cerrar, que raro…¿acaso no la había cerrado?

-Me extrañaste…niñita? – una voz sonó a mis espaldas, una voz tan dulce como el mismo caramelo. Me quede en shock…Al parecer mis sueños sobre Sasuke iban demasiado lejos, tanto que ahora estaba imaginando cosas

-¿Acaso no me saludaras? – esta ves me volteé, lo vi…Vestido completamente de negro, apoyado en mi pared, con una mirada fija en mi, puedo decir que aquel Sasuke se veía extremadamente sexy vestido solo de negro (no me pude contener, tenia q usar la palabra "sexy" xD) después aspire hondo, y el olor varonil me inundo…Era en verdad el…No era un sueño…

-Sa…suke…- dije entrecortadamente, mientras una lagrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, me cubrí la boca con mis manos, y cerré fuertemente mis ojos. Al volverlos a abrir, observe lo mismo, Sasuke seguía esperando…- SASUKE! – grite y hecha lagrimas me lance en sus brazos, su respuesta fue inmediata el me atrapo con sus manos y me apretó fuertemente contra su firme pecho, como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho…me deposito un beso en la cabeza y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello

-Por que..Porq lo hiciste!? – le dije mientras lloraba entrecortamente, las palabras q el había dicho seguían en mi cabeza…Las que decían que no me amaba…

-Lo mismo te debería preguntar…¿Acaso no me prometiste q me ibas a contar todo? – el dijo, mientras me apretaba aun mas contra su cuerpo, yo enterraba cada ves mas mi rostro en su pecho, no podía parar de llorar, el simple hecho de tenerlo ahí me alegraba, pero después me acorde de algo…Sai…

-No...-susurre, y luego de esto me separe violentamente de el y lo empuje, ni siquiera retrocedió un paso.- Vete! TIENES QUE IRTE! Vete! – le gritaba mientras me arrodillaba en el piso bañada en lagrimas, el me miro expectante – Sai te matara….vete…-susurre, sentí como el me levantaba el mentón, y me miraba con ojos penetrantes, su cara reflejaba tristeza, pero a la ves decisión…No se iba a ir

- Me amas? – me pregunto, ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer?, moví mi cabeza afirmativamente tratando de comprender el sentido de sus palabras, y me lance nuevamente a sus brazos. Sentí como poco a poco aquel agujero en mi corazón era llenado con alegría…Nuevamente me levanto el mentón y cuidadosamente se acerco a mi rostro…Mis labios, mi respuesta fue inmediata, cerré los ojos y espere que sus labios se posaran en los míos. Al sentir aquel contacto, mi piel ardió…Necesitaba demasiado aquella sensación… Era como estar en las nubes…Mi propio cielo…Poco a poco el entreabrió mis labios y sumergió su lengua en mi boca, di un pequeño suspiro y luego enrede mis dedos en su cabello negro, acercándolo aun mas a mi boca. Me embriague con su aroma y al separarnos por falta de aire volví a abalanzarme a el y a besarlo nuevamente, fue un poco tosca, tanto así que caímos al piso, yo encima de el, oí como rió por lo bajo y bajo sus manos hacia mi cintura mientras la apretaba mas contra su cuerpo, mi corazón por poco se sale de mi pecho…Al separarnos nos miramos a los ojos y me cargo, a lo que suavemente me deposito en la cama, ahora el estando encima mío, me volvió a besar… Luego se hecho a mi costado y uno de sus brazos rodearon mi hombro y me recosté en su pecho, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón

-Y como subiste por mi ventana? – le pregunte al fin, mientras una de sus manos acariciaba mi mejilla suavemente de arriba a bajo, cerré los ojos

- Es mi secreto – se limito a responder

- Como puedes estar tan tranquilo…mañana me casare – reprimí un gemido de dolor, cada ves que me acordaba era otro olor mas agudo

-Digamos que tengo un as bajo la manga – me guiño un ojo, quería preguntar algo mas, pero me lo impidió, por que sus labios me silenciaron…No podía ocultar que me sentía algo culpable, esto vale como infidelidad ¿verdad?, "supuestamente" me casare mañana, pero por obligación… Derrame una pequeña lagrima mas, y antes de que cayera Sasuke la saco de mi mejilla y me arrullo…Solo así era capaz de dormir.

- Eres un sueño? – le pregunte, sintiendo que mis parpados se volvían aun mas pesados.

- No lo creo…- respondió, ¿En verdad era Sasuke?

- No has dormido absolutamente nada, hazlo ya – me dijo, a lo que yo levante mi mirada y m quede así por grandes minutos, el ce acerco y me deposito otro suave beso en mis labios, los cuales se movieron rítmicamente siguiendo los altidos de nuestro corazon. – Duerme- me ordeno. No aguante mas, y…acurrucada en su pecho dormí…Mi sueño fue el mas hermoso que he tenido, Sasuke esperándome y yo abrazándole tan fuerte como podía, pero d repente la oscuridad nos invadía y el se esfumaba, me levante muy sobresaltada, pero el ya no estaba…

Sasuke pov.

Cuando tenia a Sakura en mis brazos no había nada queme importe mas que aquello, me olvido absolutamente de todo, en especial de lo que en verdad me tengo que preocupar, Otoku Sai una de ellas…Hoy se casa Sakura, y en verdad ya tenia un plan formulado, El casamiento iba a ser civil…Pero de todas maneras, me preocupaba lo que le pudiera pasar a Sakura con esto… Es un riego que no pensaba tomar, y que me costo formularlo, pero no tengo que dar marcha atrás, y no hay nada que pueda detener. Si mas no me equivoco la boda será exactamente a las 6 de la tarde, es el medio día, así que tengo tiempo de sobra…Unas chiquillas pasaron por mi costado y me observaron con detenimiento, como odiaba esa actitud, ¿acaso nunca habían visto a un chico en su vida? Pero en lugar de mostrarme serio, me reí de aquella perspectiva…El hecho de que, entre comillas, "deseen" es realmente gracioso… LA noche anterior, me planteé ir a escondidas a la casa de Sakura para pasar un tiempo con ella, claro que debía vigilar que nadie me siguiera y una buena coartada con mi madre, eso era lo mas difícil, pero lo lograría, justamente cuando estaba a un metro de llegar Sai salio repentinamente de a casa, y cuando paso por mi costado se rió, es por eso que pase de largo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás, pero tuve mis precauciones. Después de esperar casi media hora, tome la iniciativa y decidí subir por una ventana en la cual sentí un apaga y prende de luces, siempre fue bueno trepando cosas, así que esto no supondría un problema, simplemente me arrastre como pude y me sorprendí al ver la ventana no muy bien cerrada, y al entrar de una forma casi imperceptible, la vi…Echada en su cama, con grandes ojeras y lagrimas en sus mejillas, me acerqué y las sequé, pero creo que el frío contacto la despertó, así que tranquilamente me apoye en la pared detrás de ella a esperar a que despierte completamente…Y después, nuevamente su aroma a cerezos me invadió…Eso fue primordialmente lo que paso…

No podía dejar de ver el maldito reloj de mi alcoba, faltaban exactamente 4 horas con 45 minutos para la boda y 1…2…3…….y sigue… Era demasiado…Estaba desesperado, en especial porque no quería ver a sakura en un altar a menos que sea conmigo, es mi perdición…Me cambie rápidamente por un terno negro, pero ni siquiera me acomode bien la corbata, me daba igual…Metí el susodicho papel en mi casaca, y me encamine hacia la oficina civil…Con 3 horas de adelanto…No quería apresurarme demasiado, pero algo que no podía evitar…Espero las 3 horas restantes sentado en una banca del parque, hasta que por fin observe una limo negra acercarse a la entrada…Y entonces la vi…A mi niñita vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco…


	11. Cap 11 La boda, la cancelaciion

Este es el penultimo Cap =D espero que les haya gustado mucho leerlo =D

Cap. 11 La boda, La cancelación

Sakura pov.

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, era una locura con todas sus letras, al salir de la tan especial limo me sentía una reverenda estupida…Aquel vestido, era lindo, pero no me importaba lo que usara, como dije anteriormente, casarme con Sai es m peor pesadilla, y ni con el vestido usado por la misma reina Isabel me sentiría a gusto. Después un brazo me rodeo m cintura, Sai me acercaba a su cuerpo y me susurraba amenazadoramente para sonreír, el matrimonio iba a ser civil… Al tener contactos eso iba a tener mas peso que un casamiento normal, no pude reprimir un gran suspiro, y luego una sonrisa forzada salio… Era tan horrible…Mientras entraba a la sala en la cual mi sentencia de muerte se cumpliría, pensaba en Sasuke, ¿A que se refería con un "as" bajo la manga?, de el esperaba cualquier cosa, pro no exactamente un "as"… Cuando desperté pensé que todo había sido mas que un sueño, pero las sabanas calientes y su aroma masculino impregnado decían todo lo contrario, era demasiado…Abrase las sabanas y volví a llorar…Sin que nadie se de cuenta, al estar frente al altar derrame una pequeña lagrima, este era el fin…

Sasuke pov.

Me di cuenta de que la ceremonia estaba empezando, al parecer estaba un poco distraído con tanta conmoción, no quería alterar nada de MI plan, pero ¿Como hacia para sacar de encima a aquellos dos gorilas que se encontraban frente a la puerta de las oficinas civiles? Eran dos tipos enormes de unos 2 metros… ¿Que iba a ser un pobre adolescente como yo?…Si bien Naruto y yo somos los mas fuertes de nuestra institución, nunca iba a quedar vivo con tremendos mamuts! Estaba desesperado…Idea…

-Buenas tardes compañeros! – los salude con cordialidad, que estupido me siento…

-Aléjate niñato…- me respondieron al unísono.

-Vaya si que están entrenados – dije con sarcasmo, a lo que ellos levantaron una ceja – Deben ser unos mamut muy bien entrenados, después de todo, les pagan para su comida diaria para animales – les dije aun mas, con mi típica pose sarcástica, ellos pusieron una posición algo a la defensiva

- Que dijiste niñato? – el de la derecha me miro furioso

-Que me extrañaba que un par de animales como ustedes pudieran razonar – les respondí, esta vez si dio resultado, comenzaron a correr en mi dirección, y patitas para que las tengo, yo tambien lo ice, y me sorprendí al tener algo mas de rapidez que dos masas de grasa, claro que cuando tropecé en el suelo, no pensé lo mismo. Me había raspado el pantalón y entes de que me diera cuenta, uno de ellos me sostuvo en el aire.

- REPITE LO QUE DIJISTE! – me grito uno enseñando sus puños, sonreí retándolo, después de todo…Un golpe no es nada…¿Verdad?, observe como poco a poco aquella mano se acercaba a mi, cerré los ojo esperando aquel golpe

- Deja en paz a mi amigo! – escuche una voz conocida, abrí un ojo para observar, pero un tipo ya se le había abalanzado al que me tenia en el aire, y me soltaron a lo que respire lentamente en el suelo

-Naruto?? – pregunte, a lo que el volteo y me sonrió con aquella típica risa. Si que le dio un gran golpe al mamut, estaba inconciente en el suelo. Naruto se paro y se iba a dirigir al otro, pero el muy gallina a había huido. El me estrecho una mano para pararme, a lo que la agarre y me puse en pie

- Y bueno…No es que me quiera meter en tus problemas…Pero como te involucraste con esos…

-Mamuts? – complete su oración, a lo que el puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-Esa no es la palabra exacta con la que los iba a describir…"King Kones" es mas apropiado…¿Qué fue lo que paso? – me dijo seriamente, mientras me miraba expectante…Naruto siempre se preocupaba por mi, el era mi gran mejor amigo, en verdad cuando alguien se refiere a Uzumaki Naruto, piensas en la amistad caminando

-Sakura…Se casa…-comencé a decir, el me observo por un gran segundo, pero después se puso boquiabierto, supuse que quería saber mucho mas, y le explique cada una de sus dudas…

Sakura pov.

Bueno no tengo mucho que decir, lo único que escucho del tipo que organiza todo, es un Bla bla bla…y un sucesivo golpeteo…Hubo una especie de alboroto afuera pero lo ignore…Sabia que Sasuke no iba a venir, no DEBIA venir…Era peligroso y arriesgado…Algo estupido de su parte si se iba a presentar

-Y usted Otoku Sai acepta a Haruno Sakura…-decía el tipo que iba afirmar mi pena de muerte

-Por supuesto – respondió Sai con su petulante voz, y acercándose a mi para susurrarme al oído

-Esto terminara muy pronto – me dijo

-Y usted Haruno Sakura… Acepta a…

-Si como sea – respondí, interrumpiendo al hombre, que me miro aun mas enojado de costumbre, listo…Esto ya estaba hecho, cuando el hombre diga "y que la muerte los separe" será mi fin…Estaba pensando unas cuantas maneras de suicidarme…Quizás un accidental paseo en el río…Pero, no era tan valiente como para realizar aquel acto de cobardía

-Entonces….Mediante mi poder…

-ESPEREN! – un grito azoto toda la oficina…Ojala haya estado sorda porque…estoy segurísima de escuchar a Sasuke gritar esperen…- Tengo algo que quisiera mostrarles…- la voz continuo y escuche pasos acercándose a mi, volteé con deliberada indiferencia, y ahí estaba Sasuke…Con el pantalón de terno rasgado, y con una mano en el bolsillo, levantando un papel, observé a Sai por una fracción de segundo, se encontraba mas pálido de costumbre…Y se podría decir que comenzó a sudar

-Que es esto jovencito? – le pregunto l hombre a Sasuke

-Esto…es el documento el cual no permite que Haruno Sakura se case…Este documento le fue confiado a mi padre, esta firmado por el mismo Padre de Sakura Haruno, tribunales y el mismo otoku Sai, el cual claramente dice que NO SE PERMITIRA EL CASAMIENTO DE HARUNO SAKURA – resalto esas palabras como si su vida dependiera de las mismas. ¿Mi padre había firmado aquel documento? … Entonces en verdad…Mi padre se preocupo por mi…No dejo que esto se prolongara…Al menos no lo suficiente…

- Parece que al fin lo descubriste jovencito…- nos dijo el fiscal, el hombre el cual entraba a punto de casarme con Sai…-Sabia que tarde o temprano alguien me presentaría este documento... Señores oficiales, háganme e favor de arrestar al mafioso Otoku Sai…- de repente me quede atónita, mientras aquellos grandes tipos, arrestaban a Sai…después mire a Sasuke, que al parecer estaba igual o mas confundido que yo. El fiscal nos izo a un lado y dijo que conversemos con e unos segundos en su oficina, yo seguí mirando a Sai entrar a un camión, y alejarse, tenia cierto alivio…Pero algo no encajaba…El fiscal nos izo tomar asiento apenas entramos y nos ofreció un vaso de agua…En verdad estar con aquel vestido de novia era incomodo…Pero cuando Sasuke agarro mi mano, con extrema delicadeza, me sentí mas segura…

-Como sabrán…En especial usted Haruno Sakura…Otoku Sai siguió las huellas de su padre, y se convirtió en mafioso, nuestra compañía estaba buscándolo desde hace mucho…Pero por mas que lo encontráramos no íbamos a tener prueba alguna para inculparlo – izo una pausa, y tomo un sorbo de agua – No quería desesperarlos, pero la "boda" era la excusa para poder atraparlo in fraganti, y fue mucho mejor con el documento que nos dio. Sr Uchiha….Estoy seguro de que su padre estaría orgulloso

-Usted…Conoció a mi padre? – pregunto Sasuke, en verdad me sentía aliviada, y feliz por Sasuke

-Si…Era uno de los pocos hombres que no hay en el mundo…También ayudo mucho al Sr. Haruno… Y si mas no me equivoco querían que ustedes dos se casaran, solo que los accidentes pasaron antes de lo previsto – izo una pausa…Me snia algo triste … En verdad….Desconfié tontamente de mis padres

Sasuke pov.

Me sentía aliviado, al menos en cierto sentido, llegar a tiempo…Y además ayudar a que arrestaran a Otoku Sai, también me entere de muchas otras cosas…Mi padre conocía al padre de Sakura, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para que nosotros nos casemos al tener la edad necesaria, me parece que mi madre si estaba enterada de esto, solo que lo omitió, al parecer mi padre se entero de la situación del padre de Sakura y lo ayudo en lo posible, pero malas influencias lo llevaron a congeniar con el padre de Sai…Firmaron aquel documento engañando al mismo Sai y a su padre…Pero ni eso lo detuvo…Años después tenían que enfrentarse a sus hijos…

-Bueno eso es primordialmente todo… Pueden retirarse y tengan la certeza de que no se les va a volver a molestar – nos despedimos cordialmente, y caminamos agarrados de la mano por las calles, aun confundidos…Era algo raro…Ella segui con aquel vestido escotado de blanco

-Sasuke…Vayamos a mi casa…Quiero cambiarme, me siento incomoda…-me dijo por fin, ella se miro de pies a cabeza y yo rei en el acto

-Pues se te ve provocadora – añadí, susurrándole en su oído…Rato después la atraje a mi cuerpo, y la bese, no importaba estar en media via publica, necesitaba tanto eso…

- Sasuke…Quédate siempre a mi lado – me dijo cuando nos separamos por falta de aire, y me abrazo fuertemente

- Por siempre y para siempre – le respondí, volviéndola a besar con mas necesidad. En verdad nunca pense que ella fuera la causa de mi existir, la verdadera razón de ser…Siempre seré feliz, estando a su lado…


	12. Cap 12 FinalPor siempre juntos!

Cap. 12 (FINAL) Por siempre Juntos…

Sasuke pov

Es sorprendente como pasa el tiempo…En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya te encuentras estudiando una maestría, la verdad es que la carrera de Diplomacia se me da muy bien…Aunque hay veces en las cuales los horarios de estudios se me cruzan con las numerosas citas con Sakura…Hasta ahora seguimos juntos…Nuestra vida…Cada día Sakura me cautivaba aun mas, se volvía mas hermosa con el pasar del tiempo, su cabello rosa era largo, y sus rasgos faciales habían madurado tanto…Ya no era la niñita que había conocido…Según ella, también he cambiado, aunque yo pienso que sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. Mi madre se siente algo sola últimamente, pues quien no se sentiría así, cuando ninguno de sus hijos vivía ahora con ella. Itachi se caso con una chica que conoció cuando, sorprendentemente, yo empezaba mi noviazgo con Sakura, las cosas iban en serio entre ellos, así que decidieron ser mas serios en lo que a ellos se refiere, Itachi pidió su mano después del incidente de Sai…Yo busque un apartamento cerca del campus pero aun así estaba cerca de Sakura, ella también tenia su propio departamento, muy cerca del mío…Estudia en la misma universidad, con la diferencia que ella eligió especializarse en Medicina, es una muy buena doctora, me sorprende sus conocimientos, trabaja de asistente en un hospital reconocido nacionalmente, es muy buena…Otoku Sai pasa sus días en la cárcel, recuerdo que su sentencia fue de cadena perpetua, no me pregunten los cargos, es algo difícil de explicar…Hoy tengo que hacer algo especial…Es por eso que andaba algo apurado…Camine rápidamente hasta un letrero el cual decía "JOYERIA", al entrar sonó una peculiar campanilla y segundos después una señorita apareció

-Si que desea caballero? – me pregunto la señorita, sonriéndome mas de la cuenta y parpadeando mas de lo debido, aun me daba algo de gracia esa actitud

-Quisiera ver los modelos de anillos de compromiso…-respondí

Sakura pov

-Esta bien! Hasta mañana! – gritaba a mi jefa, Tsunade, mientras salía del hospital, en verdad me encantaba trabajar ayudando a las personas en aquel hospital, la otra ves tuve que participar en una operación, fue algo fascinante…Claro que si te a asco la sangre, este no es tu trabajo…La verdad es que esta vz estaba súper alegre, había salido temprano, y me sobraba tiempo para visitar a Sasuke…Tengo 23 años…Wow..Como pasa el tiempo, no quiero ponerme nostálgica ni nada por el estilo…pero es tan extraño…Raro…Sigo con aquel misterio de ojos negros... Sasuke…El ha madurado tanto, no es el mismo de siempre, pero lo sigo amando como siempre, hasta quizás mucho mas…El departamento en el que vivo esta muy cerca al de Sasuke, y en muchas ocasiones me quede en su casa a dormir, ya que me sentía algo sola…Obviamente era una excusa, pero funcionaba la mayoría de veces…El tenia una llave de mi departamento, como yo de la suya, así que lo quería sorprender y cocinar algo…Si se me permitia y no quemaba nada claro esta. Entre algo apurada, me sorprendí al ver absolutamente todo apagado, estaba segura que ya había terminado sus estudios, prendí las luces y me dirigí a la cocina

Sasuke pov

Listo ya había terminado de comprar…Aunque no se si será el adecuado para sorprenderla, para sorpresa mía, la puerta estaba sin seguro, y cuando la abrí un olor delicioso me invadió, alguien estaba cocinando algo…o al menos intentaba, deje mi maleta a un lado de la puerta y la cerré, camine con las manos en los bolsillos hasta llegar a la cocina y ahí estaba…Mi sakura cocinando…Fui y la abrace por detrás

Buenas Tardes – le dije mientras que mis labios recorrían su cuello y le di un pequeño beso en el mismo.

-Buenas tardes Sasuke kun – dijo, apagando la hornilla y abrazándome, se puso de cunclillas; la verdad es que había crecido mas, y ahora Sakura me llegaba al hombro; y me beso, con algo de necesidad, mordí uno de sus labios e introduci mi lengua en su boca, deleitándome con el sabor de su aliento, y embriagándome, ella aferro sus manos a mi cabeza, para que nuestros cuerpos estén mas unidos y yo pegue mas su cintura a mi cuerpo. Poco a poco aquel beso se fue convirtiendo en deseo, la verdad es que yo tampoco quería parar, y la cargue sin dejar de besarla, apoyándola en la mesa que se encontraba en la cocina, sentí como ella comenzó a frotar levemente mi pecho, aquel fino contacto de sus dedos en mi cuerpo me volvía loco, me separe de ella y me quite la camisa, algo rápido…No podía mas, no deseaba ni quería parar…Poco a poco, y poniendo mis manos en su espalda fue bajando hasta su cuello, haciendo que en esta parte detuviera mi mejilla contra su cuello, inhalando su aroma a flores

-Sa…su…ke- dijo ella soltando un leve suspiro, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello, me quede así, con mi boca pagada a su cuello, por un largo tiempo. Luego me volví hacia ella, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su expresión era deseosa. Me acerque cuidadosamente a sus labios, para que poco a poco el espacio entré nosotros sea nulo, la bese nuevamente, mucho mas suave y paciente…Poco a poco fue desabotonando su blusa dejando a mi vista el naciente de sus senos, me hervía la sangre y la bese con mucha mas furia, ella respondió con la misma intensidad, y mientras nuevamente introducía mi lengua en su boca acaricie por encima de la blusa una de sus senos…Era algo tan…Inigualable…Ella reprimió un pequeño suspiro, pero lo volví a silenciar con otro beso. Sentí como ella se echaba en la mesa y yo iba quedando poco a poco encima de ella, me acomode cuidadosamente en su cuerpo y seguí besándola.

No podía soportarlo era demasiada la tentación, me levante y la cargue en brazos llevándola a la sala.

-Que….haces? – me dijo recostada en mi pecho

- Antes de continuar quisiera hacerte una pregunta….- le dije paciente mientras la sentaba en el mueble y yo arrodillándome en frente de ella…Rebusque en mi bolsillo y encontré lo que buscaba

-Sakura…Te amo y siempre lo haré… ¿Quisieras casarte conmigo? – le ofrecí la cajita abierta con un anillo, ella se mostró sorprendida, y de repente sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, yo seguía expectante

-Si…Sasuke si quiero – me respondió, y sonrió como una niñita, le puse cuidadosamente aquel anillo en su dedo, tan fino y delgado y la bese…Era tan magnifico…El hecho de saber que existe ese alguien que te saca de tu oscuridad. Ella rápidamente se abalanzo sobre mí, haciendo que cayéramos en la mullida alfombra, me sorprendí mucho, pero rodee su cintura y la estreche contra mi cuerpo, ella estaba llorando.

-Me arrepentiré de habértelo preguntado si sigues así – dije tranquilamente mientras acariciaba su torso

-Lo…Siento...esque no lo puedo evitar – me dijo mientras volvio su cara hacia mi y volvio a besarme…Aquellos momentos magicos…Era como si ayer nos hubieramos conocido…Pero ahora se que, la tendre conmigo para siempre…Y quien sabe…Quizas nos pase algo interesante en el futuro…Y en verdad fue asi…

Y este Fue el final de la historia! espero que les haya gustado y se aporxima una segunda temporada! =D Ademas lean mi nuevo fic: Aun t acuerdas d mi amor? un NaruHina que bajare dentro de poco =D esperenlo por favor y leanlo muchas graciias por su apoyo =D


End file.
